


Same River Twice (Chinese Translation)

by lizardkit



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Harlequin, M/M, Merlin Holidays, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizardkit/pseuds/lizardkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>现代皇室AU。当威尔士王子Arthur十七岁的时候，他犯了一个至今挥之不去的错误。八年之后，他最终可以做出正确决定吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same River Twice (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Same River Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315298) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> Has been authorized by author on Jan 15th,2013
> 
> Thanks to Kianspo for writing this lovely story!

oooOooo  
这一天对于九月初来说真是蔚为壮丽。阳光温暖和煦，几缕薄雾难以察觉，却让一切都显得更加柔和安宁了。极美的一天。这是Arthur下午四点站在王后的信托基金总部①的高层的落地窗前看向窗外时，第一眼所见的景色。他已经被一个接一个的会议给弄得两耳不闻窗外事了，当他凝视窗外时，不由感到一阵阵的懊悔。

有人得体的在他身后清了清喉咙，于是Arthur退回来，转离窗户再次看向屏幕。

“你确定要我做最后的选择吗？”他第三次怀疑地问Gwen，“我是说，这是个儿童医院。不管Morgana跟你说了些什么，但实际上我真不是个儿童。”

Gwen把一缕头发理到耳后然后对他勉强一笑。这无声的表明了，如果不是因为他坐在这儿讲笑话阻碍了她赶紧回家蜷缩在沙发上，和男朋友一起坐到电视前或干其他什么她想在周五晚上做的事儿的话，她会更乐意听他的笑话。

“殿下，这是您筹款的慈善，”Gwen耐心地说。“您要监察这个医院的修筑和完工情况。它将会挂上您的名字。”

Arthur叹了一口气。“必须这样？不能用你的名字吗？”

Gwen撅起嘴唇。“无论如何，”她有点焦躁的说，“这三个作品都已经被专家审查过了实用功能和安全。您只需要选择建筑的外观。”

当然，Arthur沮丧地想。没人会把他当做任何方面的专家，他来自圣安德鲁斯大学的学历可担不起。诚然，那是过去的事情了，但他也不完全是个傻瓜。本质上来说，他现在就是个选美比赛的裁判。真是贴心的安排啊②。

事实上，他已经习惯了他人为自己做出各种决定，但有时想到这一点让他很不好受。即将建立的医院是由他筹资，然而上帝不许他决定纯粹的美学以外的任何方面。但Arthur只是对Gwen笑了笑。“那好吧，我们来看看。”

当她坐到他身旁并且打开笔电上的演示文稿，把它放到等离子大屏幕上时，她看上去松了一口气。Arthur有点好奇，因为让新的儿童医院成为一个青年设计师比赛的主题而不是雇大牌设计师，这个主意是Arthur自己出的。他将要看看这个主意是否值得。

Gwen给他看的第一个作品看上去像过大的乐高积木③古怪堆在一起组成的。虽然它明显很鲜亮轻快，但Arthur觉得他不太真正理解这个设计理念。

第二个作品让人容易想起婚礼蛋糕，层层叠叠，缀饰着绿叶。Arthur首先想到了空中花园④，然后，虽然它确实引人注目，Arthur不太相信伦敦可以的天气状况可以做到和美索不达米亚一样。而且把钱花在美曰其名的职员吸烟室上也不是他所设想的。

第三个作品是个该死的城堡。

Arthur不可置信的盯着它看了许久，在他开始指向屏幕之前收回了思绪。他清了清喉咙。“这是开玩笑吧？”

Gwen轻笑。“实际上，您会发现这个作品在功能和舒适度和安全上都是得分最高的。”

“真的假的，”Arthur感叹道，为其着迷。

Gwen继续解释内部设计和通往电梯的便捷，但Arthur浑然不觉。他看着文稿展现，狠狠咬唇以阻止自己欢心鼓舞地尖叫，因为，向上帝发誓，这儿有吊桥，侧厅和病房用神话生物命名而且被设计得相称。

整体来看，这栋建筑像是霍格沃兹，但不那么极富想象——更像一个真实的城堡。Arthur能够看见它高耸于林立的厦宇之间，坐落于一个华美的公园中央，这些也是这个不知名的天才青年所绘。

“你爱上它了，对吧？”Gwen有点戏弄他地说。

Arthur咧嘴一笑。“唔，你不得不承认，它很新颖。而且比那些乐高积木似的东西更适合城市风貌。”

她翻了个白眼，但却在笑着。“所以我们有个优胜者了？”当Arthur点头，她站了起来。

“既然如此，我这就去通知他。”

“等等，你是说创作这个的人就在这儿？”Arthur盯着她。“现在？”

Gwen点点头。“他递交纸质作品晚了；他现在正在外面等我呢。”

“请把他带过来，”Arthur大笑着说，“我想见见这个人。”

Gwen愉快地笑着，露出酒窝来。“当然，殿下。”

Arthur站起来，走向屏幕，一个3D模型还在那旋转着，炫耀着它的每一角落。从半开的门Arthur可以听见Gwen用平静的语气请某人进来。

“绝不！”

Arthur蹙眉，不可置信的瞥了一眼大门。人们通常会忙不迭地的来见他，但这声音听起来徘徊于恐惧和愤怒之间。

“不，Gwen，该死的不行！你说了这全是匿名的。你说我绝不会见到他的！”

Arthur的眉毛几乎挑到了发际线，好奇不已。一贯来说，人们好像挺喜欢他的。  
“别傻了！”Gwen打断他，她的声音更近了。

门突然被打开，她一脚踏入，手里拽着一个高个子，极其不愿意进来的人。Arthur看着这个男人的脸，感到瞬间一阵窒息，正当此时Gwen一点也不温柔的把这个男人推向前来。

“殿下，这是 Merlin Emrys。”

这时Merlin的目光终于遇上他的，他的嘴唇紧抿成一线，僵硬而愤怒。

“你好，Arthur，”Merlin用几乎让他窒息的空气轻声道，“很久不见。”

在这漫长而折磨的一刻里，Arthur无法动弹，只能盯着那个他以为再也不会见到的男人。

 

①：王后的信托基金总部（the Queen’s Trust Headquarters）：没有查到准确的解释所以直译了，反正就是一个慈善机构。  
②：原文用的是“charming”，是用反语讽刺，所以稍稍有点意译了。  
③：乐高积木（Lego）：乐高积木是由丹麦的奥勒•基奥克发明的一种塑料积木，一头有凸粒，另一头有可嵌入凸粒的孔，形状有1300多种，每一种形状都有12种不同的颜色，以红、黄、蓝、白、黑为主。乐高在丹麦语中是“玩得快乐”的意思，在拉丁文中有“读”和“组合”的意思。相信大家小时候都玩过~  
④：空中花园（the hanging garden）：空中花园，是古代世界七大奇迹之一，又称悬园。在前6世纪由巴比伦王国的尼布甲尼撒二世（Nebuchadnezzar）在巴比伦城为其患思乡病的王妃安美依迪丝（Amyitis）修建的。现已不存。空中花园据说采用立体造园手法，将花园放在四层平台之上，由沥青及砖块建成，平台由25米高的柱子支撑，并且有灌溉系统，奴隶不停地推动连系著齿轮的把手。园中种植各种花草树木，远看犹如花园悬在半空中。  
后文提到的美索不达米亚即指两河流域（幼发拉底河与底格里斯河），它是古巴比伦所在。

oooOooo  
这不该发生的。  
Merlin咬着牙，努力不向这彻底的不公咆哮。他以前究竟是冒犯了哪一位神祇以至于到这个地步？

他应该说不的。当Lance告诉他这个比赛时，该死的他应该说不。但这是匿名的——完全匿名，Gwen向他保证了的，而且他喜欢从事他的设计。这才只是他大学毕业后第二次设计真实的东西，Merlin热爱它的点点滴滴。当Gwen走出房间，眼神炯炯并告诉他他的作品赢了的时候他激动不已。

然而，就这么在这了？这不该发生的。

Gwen对于Merlin在拜访皇储时无所顾忌的亲密随意目瞪口呆，她的惊讶淹没在了Arthur轻启唇齿间，窒息而震惊的。

“Merlin。”

他看上去那么诧异和震颤，Merlin恨不得找个地缝钻进去。他上一次见到Arthur是八年前，那时他看上去和其他平凡的十七岁少年一样，发梢在柔和的地中海阳光下仿佛镀上铂金，褪成白亮色；皮肤仿佛曝晒下的柑橘，光泽鲜活。那时他笑容璀璨夺目，双眸清亮，当它们望向Merlin时是那么摄人心魄的好看，让他做那些颠三倒四的事情只为了再看一看他的面容。尽管现在…  
现在，Arthur堪称完美。

Merlin当然在媒体照片里见过他，他不是隐士。但是照片无法让他准备好Arthur站在房间里，充盈着每一个角落的感觉；他身形健硕曲线简洁，他脸庞的复古美仿佛黑白电影明星，却那么真实，那么光彩鲜亮。他身着黑色便裤，修身的裤型紧贴臀部；白色纽扣衬衫的袖口卷起，露出形状好看的臂膀。他的马甲和衬衣领口已经解开；头发有点蓬乱，像是他刚刚用手揉过。

即使穿着休闲，仍能充分体现出皇家气度。Merlin吞咽一口，试图不在他那套来自特易购①的廉价又不合身的套装里扭动，自打毕业他就没穿过这套衣服了。他今天早上睡过头了，用了甚至比以往还要少的时间来尝试把他自己收拾得体，他匆忙的尝试鲜有效果。

他有时幻想某天再度遇见Arthur，在将来的某天，当Merlin不再是无名小卒。在完全不是他脑海中的设想。被Arthur看着，上下打量，Merlin就和他所感觉的一样可悲可怜。

“你们两个以前认识？”Gwen步入Merlin的视线问道，好奇地看着他们。

“我们以前见过，”Arthur说。他瞥了一眼屏幕，发出不可相信的轻笑。“我应该想到的。”

Merlin一步一步别扭的挪动，皱起眉来。“这不该发生的，”他嘟囔着。“这是个匿名比赛。”他恨了一眼完全莫名其妙的Gwen。“起码它应该是。”

Arthur瞥向他，挑起眉头。“它的确是匿名的，直到选出获胜者，Merlin。由于我们必须和作为这栋建筑的顾问的你签约，它不能再持续匿名了。”

“但你不必这么做，对吧？”Merlin怒道。“我是说，既然你已经知道这是我的作品了？”

Arthur眯起眼睛。“请问我们可否把事情理清楚，Emrys先生？你的作品被选择仅仅是基于它相对于其他被提交的作品的优势，而我会和它的设计师签合同无论他或她是谁。”

“真的吗，”Merlin倔强的扬起下巴。“如果你在选择之前知道它是我的作品，你还是会坚持选它吗？”

Arthur沉静的盯住他，一只眉毛扬起。“我想我们永远也不会知道了。”

Merlin强压怒火，不知如何反驳。

“你不想具体问问吗？”Arthur向他倾近了一点。他的语调完美地不带感情色彩又和善——有点儿安抚的意思，像是他在和一匹易受惊的马说话。“这是一个两年的合同，工资稳定。可能不会比其他什么地方丰厚，但是——”

“我这么做不是为了钱，”Merlin气冲冲的说。

Gwen看上去对于有人敢用这种语气对威尔士王子说话感到震惊，但Arthur只是柔和地笑着。由于那个笑容带给他的感觉，Merlin有点恨他。

“我知道你做这个不是为了钱，Merlin，”Arthur轻声说。“但如果我们将要雇用你——我们真的很想——你将会有酬劳，和其他任何人一样。当然，除了我。”

Arthur的双目再次掠过他。“但我不认为你可以负担得起当个志愿者。”

气血涌上Merlin的脸颊，他满脸通红。“经过八年你还是那么白痴。”

Gwen呛了一口，有点惊骇，但Arthur仅仅摇了摇头，目光明亮伴有笑声。“而你也一点儿没有丢掉你的胆量，”他回敬说，“令人欣慰。”

“好像你很上心似的，”Merlin低声抱怨。

他没打算让任何人听见，不由自主就说出这句话。  
Arthur的愉快渐渐消退，他重新冷静下来，表现出一个英国王储应有的超然和礼节。

“所以，你愿意为我们工作吗？”

“这对你来说是个很好的机会，Merlin，”Gwen说，试图引起他注意。

Merlin压抑住叹息。他知道会这样。在他左侧的屏幕上，他亲爱的Camelot城堡仍在转动，展示着它所有的优点，而Merlin知道他无法离开它。他热爱工作于这个项目；他希望它顺利通过。

此外，在这里对他来说可能发生的最糟的事情已经发生了。

当他回答时他很小心不去看Arthur，“是的。我会——我会很乐意的。”

“好极了，”Arthur说。他向Merlin伸出手。Merlin恍惚中握上，感到Arthur的手掌裹住他自己的，紧握一下，温暖而紧实，然后放开了。“那么我确信Gwen有更多文稿工作给你归档。”

“好的。”Merlin麻木地点头。“当然。”

Gwen明显意识到Merlin短时间内无法自己移动，于是用手使劲推着他的手肘把他引出去。

“Merlin。”

Merlin在门口转过身来。Arthur正盯着屏幕。“我真的很喜欢你的城堡。”

我也是，Merlin闷闷地想，跟着Gwen出去了。

 

① 特易购（Tesco）：特易购是英国的一家大型超级市场连锁，世界三大零售商之一，紧随沃尔玛和家乐福之后，1924年由杰克•科恩（Jack Cohen）开创。

 

oooOooo  
在门关上的一刹，Arthur跌坐在写字台上，用双手支撑。他自从Merlin被拽进房间的一刻起就产生的奇怪的耳鸣，才刚刚开始消退。Arthur深呼吸，试图不感到那么窒息。

Merlin。

八年前，Merlin是个消瘦而模样奇特十六岁少年。不是说他丑，只是说他有点笨拙和精力旺盛，他的身体也正摇摆在蜕变成某种其他事物的边缘。而如今这质变已经明显无疑，彻彻底底，那他只能用一个词语来形容这种事物。

俊美绝伦。

但他不只是俊美，Arthur感到一阵绝望的想。他的俊美是所有可能中最糟的一种——那种众人皆知的美。

Arthur太了解如何对付那种有意为之的诱惑。自从他十四岁起，他四面八方涌就来形形色色的人，而当五年后他成为英国第一个公开承认的双性恋贵族后，他周围的人又翻了一番。他了解怎样巧妙的遣散多余的追求，也许甚至比他对字母表更加了解——毕竟，放在他身上，这可不是什么酒后乱性而是国家大事。

但面对那些不知道自身魅力的人时他不知所措，而Merlin还是和Arthur记忆中一样的懵懵懂懂又诱人无比，如今甚至更加，更加引人着迷。

Merlin长高了，但仍像过去那么瘦削。他的身材变结实了，Arthur想着，描绘着他宽阔的肩膀和由于有点紧绷的套装而更显强壮的臂膀。细腰窄臀，双腿修长——Arthur情不自禁的想起……Merlin的头发变短了，这让他更加可爱。如今他的发梢柔软的卷在耳侧，擦过他的领口，让Arthur忍不住想伸手抓住它。

他的领带歪了，最上面的衬衣纽扣解开了。他看上去像是在进屋之前被人抓住，推到最近的墙上狠狠地操了一番。

 

而Arthur不愿想起Merlin的真正模样，被吻得气喘吁吁，因欲望而呻吟着的样子。但Arthur的大脑并不忠于他。

他心不在焉地盯着等离子屏幕，思绪回到从前。

oooOooo  
当意大利的首相第一次主动提出让Uther使用他别墅，Arthur不太认为他有机会住。然而让他惊喜的是，他的父亲选择相信Arthur的课业繁重（当然了，作为典范）而他可以在重新做回模范学生之前，好好利用这个暑假。这就是Arthur如何独自来到意大利，Morgana和Uther含糊地承诺某时将会过来陪他。

起初，这简直是天赐恩宠。别墅奢华空旷，除此之外还有谨慎周全得不可思议的佣人。曼弗雷多尼亚的小镇迷人而友好，Arthur很享受他相对的匿名。他知道Uther和媒体所协议的以Arthur常规的进展报道和摄影来换取他成年前的不受打扰这一交易可能很快就要到期了，但是此时此刻，他是自由的，真是棒极了。

但那才只是六月，夏季还没有完全降临。Arthur被允许交谈的人们一个都不在身边，到了第三天，他由于自己的想法而感到无聊了。

他想稍稍探索一下这个小镇，但漫无目的的闲逛对他毫无用处。此外，如果让Morgana发觉了他没有尝试去了解当地文化，她将会没完没了地唠叨他。（他们曾经有过一次相当启迪人心的争辩，那次Arthur指出他已经去过了足够多的博物馆和画廊作为官方行为以及提供该死的被拍摄的机会，作为反驳，而Morgana作为反驳，向他宣读了取缔暴动法，其主旨等同于Arthur就是个头脑简单的野蛮人。）

快速的用谷歌搜索了一下，Arthur抓起一本英意常用语手册就一鼓作气地向小镇出发了，Leon在后面谨慎的尾随。

好像只有Arthur一个人对于他相当快的在迷宫般的快活小街和窗户上晒褪了色的百叶窗之间迷路这件事感到惊讶。他可以明智地去问Leon，但除非到了万不得已，Arthur不想选择问他。Leon被安排负责他人身安全的每个细节，而且还完全是个成年人，但Arthur知道这两点都不能阻止他毫不手软地嘲笑Arthur的认路本领。

Arthur决定做第二好的选择，问路。就在他闪过这个念头的一刻，他锁定了一个完美的目标：一个与他年纪相仿的男孩，随意的靠在状似面包店的墙上，隐匿在阳台的阴影下躲避无处不在的阳光。

事后，Arthur自问他怎么就认为那个少年是当地人，他明明在难抑的燥热中穿着牛仔裤与长袖衫。然而当时，Arthur唯一看到的就是他湛蓝的双目，迷人的颧骨。

他笑着走向那个少年，准备开始讲他那撇足的意大利语。男孩注意到他靠近，笑起来，眉毛因为好奇轻轻一斜。

“Buongiorno，”Arthur 结结巴巴地说，“Sto cercando, um, il museo di o lio?”（这两句都是意大利语，LZ实在无能了……）  
少年笑得更加明显，但却并不回答。Arthur蹙眉，不确定地看了看他的短语手册。他可能不像Morgana那样精通五门外语，但他很确定他说得正确。

“Mi scusi,”他说，“Sono-oh, Christ-sto cercando-”  
少年大笑着举起一只手。“好了，你第一次说我就懂了，伙计，”他轻笑着说，“但你的意大利语太糟了，我只是想再听一遍。”

“你——”Arthur气结。

他不知从何说起——这个男孩简直让他难堪。从一开始就从没有人叫Arthur“伙计”，甚至他在伊顿公学的同学也没有过。更惊人的是这个少年居然完全不知道Arthur是谁。最后，当Arthur结结巴巴开口时他让Arthur彻底出丑了——  
“你是个英国人！”

少年对他佯作嗔怒。“准确来说，是威尔士人，谢谢。”

Arthur翻了个白眼。“看出来了。”

少年再次笑起来，把他的手举起。“嗨，我可以让你继续受难半天呢，你的发音实在太糟了。你怎么能把意大利语说成那样。”就算是心情很好的时候Arthur也不喜欢听批评，他皱起眉。“我可没见你做得有多好，语言专家先生。”

“噢，我可不是专家，”少年不屑一提，并未在意Arthur的语气。“但我的意大利比你好，这是肯定的。顺便说一句，我是Merlin。”然后他诚恳地伸出手来。

Arthur由于长期习惯条件反射地握上去，这让他觉得自己常像一条训练有素的狗。

“Arthur。”

他观察Merlin是否有任何认出他的迹象——看在上帝的份上，他是威尔士人——但Merlin只是得意一笑。

“哟①。我敢打赌你的中间名一定很不怎么样，比如巴塞罗缪。”

Arthur有点脸红。他的全名实际上是Arthur Henry Edward Philip Louis，但他可不想让Merlin有更多可以嘲笑的地方。  
“我实在看不出一个叫Merlin的人有什么资格批评别人的名字。”

Merlin大笑。他似乎常常那么做。“的确如此，所以，你瞧——我可以带你去博物馆，如果你想的话？”Arthur的眉毛自然而然地蹙起。Merlin有点脸红，犹豫地补充道，“我是说，我可以说明它在哪，但是你可能会再次迷路。”

Arthur为了多和这个奇怪的少年作伴一会儿而宁愿听凭嘲辱，这就是他在这一刻被完全迷住了的一个标志。他有种奇怪的冲动想戳他捅他直到弄明白他究竟是怎么搞的。从他破旧的帆布鞋到他有趣的耳尖，Merlin的一切都那么古怪地组合在一起，散发出一种奇妙的的吸引力，但却是完全陌生的。

“我不会耽误你什么事吗？”Arthur问，犹疑地意示了一下Merlin身后的房子。

“不会。”Merlin摇头，抓起Arthur的手腕。“我们走。”

Arthur有点介意这样的急切，但是当Merlin用修长的手指握住他的手腕冲进人群时，他还来不及细想。

Arthur在人群中感到有点幽闭恐惧。这里的人太多，也离他太近。在他四周，他们大声交谈，——实在太吵了——他们大笑，他们来来往往。在这里似乎没有私人空间这个概念，Arthur试图不要太急促地的喘气。

但Merlin在前面带路，兴致勃勃地聊天。他实在很引人注目，让人可以忽略其他一切。当Arthur告诉他他正因为“一个家族朋友的邀请”而住到这来时，Merlin只是翻了个白眼，这意味着这个少年并不关心，而他可以一直成功地隐姓埋名。

Merlin是一个交换生，他勇敢地告诉Arthur，他正在学建筑和艺术。从他随意提到的奖学金数额，Arthur意识到Merlin一定是个相当好的学生，但他也没怎么深思。

看着Merlin向他认识或喜欢的人们挥手微笑有趣得多；人们都招手笑着回应他。Merlin的意大利语似乎确实很好，Arthur听见他在一个货摊前快速地和一个老奶奶交流。她轻拍他的脸颊，揪了揪他的耳朵然后做了一些复杂的手势，让Merlin一下子脸红了，一边笑一边偷偷看了一眼Arthur。他拿着两个闻起来很香的卷状物回来，分了一个给Arthur，撇着嘴笑。

Merlin 显而易见地爱上了建筑和意大利。他不停地给Arthur指来指去，愉快的沉浸于那些古旧楼房的破碎表面或是雕刻在屋顶下的草写小体字母和古怪符号。Merlin是个过于兴奋的导游，在Arthur耳边喋喋不休。惊讶的是，Arthur发觉他并不介意。

直到Merlin抓起他的胳膊把他拉进某家光线昏暗的小店里，把Arthur逼入角落。

“到底——”

“我不是想吓你，”Merlin前倾一些说。“但是这儿有个家伙跟着我们——或者说跟着你。现在别去看，”他耳语，“他站在那边的明信片小铺旁。大个子，金发，虽然可能是他想掩饰自己是个Ginger。”（Ginger在这儿指的是有红头发和雀斑的一种外貌特征，国外貌似很歧视这种外表，觉得很难看。据说HP里面的罗恩就是Ginger的典型。）

Arthur几乎要露马脚了，越过Merlin的肩膀去看街对面，Leon确实站在一家纪念品店旁边，脸色一如既往的耐心平静。

“你看见他没？”Merlin急切地呲牙。

“嗯，我看见他了，”Arthur忍住笑说。“看起来相当阴险。像个变态（原文用的pervert,是性变态的意思）。”

“Ginger都不可信，”Merlin肯定地说。“走吧，我们把他甩掉。”

“什么？Merlin，等等——”

但Merlin已经把他从后门推出，来到一条窄小晦暗的小巷，在楼房间曲折交错着延伸，让Arthur看得头晕。Merlin再次抓起Arthur的手腕，跑起来，跑到一半就开始笑。小路在篱笆前截然而止，但Merlin明显是知道的，因为他转身去看Arthur，下气不接下气，露齿而笑，发令说，“把我抬上去。”

踌躇片刻，Arthur快速恢复常态，抓住Merlin的腰身。

“你在干吗？”Merlin笑着在Arthur手中半转过身。

Arthur眨眨眼。“你说——”

“你要像这样用手做个结，”Merlin演示说，神色雀跃。“这样我可以站上去，然后你把我抬起来。”

“哦。”Arthur说，不情愿的放开Merlin。“当然。”

Merlin继续大笑。“难道你从没爬过篱笆？天哪，你可真够怪的。”

Arthur皱眉，但接着Merlin的手就放在他肩头了，他的双脚踩在Arthur互锁的双手上，而Arthur有点心不在焉。

“准备好了？”Merlin笑道。“数到三。”

即使有Arthur的帮助Merlin仍然有点难把自己固定在宽阔的石墙顶端。他局促的扭动着，Arthur对于这幅他一手创造的景象大笑不止，他可能都拉伤肌肉了。

Merlin最后转身看向他，红着脸咧嘴笑了笑。“笨蛋。看我还会不会拉你一把，还是把你留在这儿等那个Ginger变态狂找到你。”

Arthur怀疑地看了看篱笆，翻个白眼。“说的好像我需要你帮忙似的，Merlin。”

他后退几步以积蓄力量，助跑几步一跃而起，其高度足以让他把手放在墙头上，然后一撑身子，臂膀紧绷直至他翻身上墙，把一只腿荡过去坐在了篱笆上，面对Merlin。

Merlin目瞪口呆。

“哇，”Merlin终于喘过气来，盯着Arthur的臂膀，眼神有点呆滞。“哇。”

“你已经说过一次了，”Arthur好心的指出，一点也没有自鸣得意。但接着Merlin的手指就落在了他的二头肌上，沿着肌肉的轮廓惊讶地描绘着，于是Arthur的矜持也立即转变为一些截然不同的事物了。

“你是个运动员？”Merlin问，仍然摩挲着Arthur的手臂，似乎浑然不觉他在干什么。

Arthur感到一阵恐慌，因为他能感到自己硬了。这可能是很正常的，毕竟今天一上午的兴奋激动，奔跑不止，还有体力活让Arthur心跳加速，血管喷张。以及最重要的是，Merlin湛蓝双眸流露出了中无法抑制的惊叹。

“不是所有人都是像你一样的弱不禁风，Merlin，”Arthur慢吞吞的说，离远一点，将两只脚荡在篱笆同侧来避免叉坐在上面。

接着他跳下去，屈膝减轻冲击，然后直起身，偷偷在短裤里调整他自己的状态。

“臭美吧你，”Merlin 抱怨道，也跳下篱笆了。他完全不知道怎么协调，如果不是Arthur抓住了他，他一定会摔个面朝地。

Merlin沮丧的咧嘴一笑，靠着Arthur颈边呼喘气，让他颤栗。他闻起来像是干净的汗水和午日阳光，有点草图的墨水味，还有很多说不出的味道很好闻，让Arthur咽了一口唾沫。他觉得目眩。他仍抱着Merlin，一只手扶着他的肩膀，另一只手压在他嶙峋的髋骨上，轮廓在旧棉布衫下清晰可感。

Merlin目不转睛的看着Arthur的嘴唇，然后脸红，猛地退了几步，避开目光。

“好了，走吧。博物馆在这边。”

“等等，Merlin。”Arthur叫道，快步过去抓住他。“我并不真想去博物馆。”

Merlin露齿而笑。“真的？一开始我就很奇怪你怎么想去那。那里真的很无聊。”

“你不会介意吧，唔，”Arthur声音渐小，瞥向四周繁忙的城镇。“也许你可以带我到四处逛逛？”

当他最终抬起头来，Merlin正抿嘴笑着。“我还以为你不会说出来呢。”

 

① 哟（posh）：据uuGN指正，这个地方的语气词就是想表明Merlin在嘲笑Arthur自以为是的傲慢态度。

 

oooOooo  
Leon花了两个半小时才找到他们，期间由于Arthur摔进了喷泉，而后赤膊（谁叫衣服还湿着呢？）走进教堂，因此被那些愤怒的妇女们斥责。他还给很多鸽子和小孩照了相（其中一张，相当模糊的，是Merlin），度过了一段好时光。当Arthur和Merlin正在那饕餮一桌子的冰激凌盛宴时，Leon走进冰激凌店的屋檐下，径直走向他们，这让Arthur感到很内疚。

“哇，你可真够执着的，”Merlin说，抬头看见Leon的身影出现在他们身边。

Leon的神色看上去表面很平静，但Arthur知道这种表情表明他内心已经波涛汹涌了。

“殿下，您玩得很尽兴了。”

接着在费尽口舌的解释之下，Merlin在五分钟之内从不相信到感到有趣再到彻底的恐惧，最后他瞠目结舌的看着Arthur，恐惧不已。

“天哪。我绑架了威尔士王子。天哪。”他抬头看着Leon。“他们会怎么对付我？”

“把你拖到处刑塔里去，”Leon说，他追着他们跑了大半天，现在可没什么好脾气。“如果你配合，他们可以很快把你的头砍掉——你不会有任何感觉的。”

“天哪，”Merlin再次呻吟，看向正在大笑的Arthur。“你知不知道，你是个彻底的白痴？”

“注意，Merlin，”Arthur得意洋洋的，“你在跟皇室成员说话。”

“我在跟个傻瓜说话！”Merlin打断道，“别那样看着我——他们只能杀我一次，而我很确定这一次已经是确定了的。”Arthur哼了一声。Merlin眯起眼睛，“你干吗不告诉我你是谁，你这个彻头彻尾的笨蛋？”

Leon 啧啧，但什么也没说。Arthur抄起手，咧嘴笑着。“我怎么知道你是现存的唯一一个不知道他的王子长什么样的英国人？”

“我不怎么看电视，”Merlin抱怨道。“我们有些人不得不脚踏实地的工作学习，殿下。”

“好吧，你又来这套，Merlin。你是这样的反社会隐士可不是我的错。”

“我不是反社会分子！”Merlin抗议说。突然，他又轻笑起来，让Arthur莫名其妙。“天哪，”Merlin喘气笑着，“我是格里高利•派克（他在罗马假日中饰演男主角）。”

“什么？”Arthur迷惑的眨眨眼。

Merlin笑得更厉害了，手指颤抖的指着他。“而你——你是奥黛丽•赫本（罗马假日中饰演出逃的公主）。天哪，太有趣了。”

“该死的你在胡说八道什么？”Arthur质问，然后看见Leon嘴角抽搐。

“我想Emrys先生是在说《罗马假日》，”Leon说，突然愉快地笑着看向Arthur。Merlin把头埋在手里，伏在桌上，笑得颤抖不已。“这是一部关于某个公主的电影——”

“我们在意大利！”Merlin笑得喘不过气，紧抓着桌子。“我们他妈的正在意大利！”  
（以防有人和LZ一样地理白痴……罗马是意大利的首都。）

Arthur来回扫视他们两人，然后抱怨一声。“我恨你们两个。”

Leon的眉头皱起。“说到这个，殿下，我们必须要离开了。”

Arthur点点头，他手中玩弄的塑料勺子被他折断。他蹙眉。

Merlin看着Arthur的脸，笑容渐小。“那么我猜，就这样了？”他问，尾音几乎不可闻，神色极其清醒冷静。

对于这种想法Arthur觉得心中一紧。“不， 当然不，Merlin，别像个傻瓜。这不是中世纪。我现在不得不走了，但是如果你想——四处逛逛？你明天也许可以到别墅来？”Merlin什么都没说，Arthur继续劝道，“那儿有个游泳池。非常棒。娱乐室塞满了电子游戏（这里指连接在电视上玩的那种）。那里还有个网球场，虽然我觉得你可能不打网球？但我可以教教你？如果你想的话？或者我们可以只是放松放松然后——”

“我早上有课，”Merlin说，嘴角隐约浮起笑意。“但我之后可以过来吧？就在山上，对吧？就是唯一那条路直通到头的地方？”

“是的。”Arthur立马回答，仿佛只要他一犹豫，Merlin就会改变主意。“那么明天见。”

Merlin苦笑着咧咧嘴，局促地挥了挥手。

在他们回去的路上，Leon几乎缄默无言，似乎仍然不赞许。当他们到车上时，他只是说，“我没有原谅你的所作所为，殿下。”

“Leon，你瞧，我真的——”

Leon举起一只手。“Arthur，你真的不得不见你的朋友——我理解。”

“噢。”Arthur吞咽唾沫，莫名地脸红。“是的。”

Leon的表达并不冷酷无情。“你必须很小心，Arthur。”

Arthur在短短的车程中尽力不去想Leon究竟什么意思。

oooOooo  
Merlin第二天真的来拜访了，当Leon在大门口迎接他的时候，他显得非常羞怯和紧张不安。  
Arthur毫不留情的取笑他，然后把他连人带衣服推入游泳池，虽然他体贴地在推他入水之前把他手中的文件夹和素描抢走了。Merlin并不怎么感激Arthur的体贴，之后报复般的把冰激凌扔到了Arthur的衬衫上，这让Arthur气得跳起来，又吼又叫，毫无男子气概。Leon在下午频频望着天空，可能是在祈祷，但考虑到他是无神论者，可见情况不太妙。

日子细水长流的过着。接下来的每一天Arthur都有各种各样的会晤而Merlin也要上课，但他们抽空花尽可能多的时间呆在一起。

Merlin的网球打得一塌糊涂，也不太喜欢攀岩，但他可以乐此不疲的走上一整天。他拖着Arthur一起去旧城堡探险，去大教堂①，去港口，还在集市里为一些稀奇古怪的多余的小饰品讨价还价。另外，Merlin还买了一个手表，他喜欢这个表仅仅是因为它嵌在一个厚实的黑皮手镯上，因此可能防水，而不是因为它是个百达翡丽②的仿品。当Arthur指出这一点时，Merlin只是眨眨眼，然后问这是不是说明它是日本造的。

他试着教Arthur一些像样的意大利语，在Arthur抱怨说他的舌头天生不会那样卷的时候嘲笑他。Merlin大多数时候都兴致勃勃的闲谈。他简直是个城市规划和艺术史的活字典；而Arthur也不再好奇为什么Merlin竟然不知道她是谁。很明显，Merlin唯一不在读书的时候就是他正在看着天空发呆的时候。

Arthur不知道为什么这么想着会让他难耐的，无以言明的喜欢上他。在他的人生中，他从未因为不够强硬而受过指责——看在上帝的份上，他是打橄榄球的。但Merlin就像一只笨拙的蓝眼睛的小猫，他有一双小爪子，好吧，虽然明显他除了用爪子玩耍不知道还能用他们做什么。

Arthur也许曾认为自己强悍坚强，但只要他不是铁石心肠的杀手，每当看见Merlin，他就会心软得不行。

在Merlin面前，他就像这个男孩所相信的那样白痴，认真地不放过一切机会乃至于莫须有的罪名来捉弄Merlin。他勇敢地无视了Leon的嘲笑，与之相反的在一天之内五次威胁要炒了他。

Leon带他们去了海边，这让Merlin很高兴。他取笑Arthur太娇气了，居然不敢跟他一起在室外水域里游泳。Arthur皱眉，但是六月的亚得里亚海③真见鬼的冷，当他试水时脚趾都冻僵了。Merlin只是大笑，围着小船绕圈游，当他在水中把海鸥吓跑时样子勇敢无畏又出乎意料的姿态优美。他不停的嘲笑，但当Arthur把Merlin拽回甲板上时Arthur并没有抱怨，面对浑身湿透打着冷颤还在笑个不停的Merlin他只是搓揉他的胳膊直到Merlin重新变暖为止。

转眼六月已过，七月将至，Merlin和Arthur都变得更忙了：随着两名期待已久的教授的到来，Merlin有了更多的研讨会和课程；而Arthur，从来就有义务参加各种社交活动，如今既然夏天来临，各界政要更是开始蜂拥到海边来。

但不管怎么邀请Merlin都是徒劳无功的。Merlin的眼睛会惊惧的睁大，然后接下来的三天里Arthur都不再见得到他，直到Merlin确认Arthur改变了他的主意。Arthur大多数的朋友都是政界首脑和商界精英的孩子，他不明白见见他的朋友怎么会比和威尔士的王子交友还可怕，而且看起来Merlin和王子交谈不错——但是Merlin绝不妥协。

当Merlin最后答应的时候，Arthur怀疑他答应仅仅是因为这个聚会是在游艇上举行的，而Merlin对各种船只都狂热爱好，就跟他对古建筑一样。

Arthur不知道当他让Merlin打整一下自己的时候他设想过他会什么样子，但绝对不是Merlin等在别墅大门前的模样。他穿了一条很不错的黑色牛仔裤，系了一根皮带束着，看上去很像真皮的，上身穿着紧身的海军蓝纽扣衬衫，领口解开，薄薄的衣料更显出他周身的棱角，衣着的颜色凸显出他湛蓝的双目。甚至连他的头发都被梳成很时髦的样式，Arthur挪不开目光。

Merlin红着脸，别扭的挪过去。

“你，嗯——”Arthur胡乱说着，然后清了清喉咙重新开始。“我是说，你看上去真的……你怎么——？”

Merlin紧张地轻笑。“我跟上课那儿的家伙们说了我要去参加一个非常高贵豪华的聚会。他们，嗯，就给我准备了这些。”

这次轮到Arthur脸红了。每次他锲而不舍的劝说Merlin参加时，他没有意识到仅仅是穿着得当就可能超出了别人能承受的价格。

“嗯，好吧。”Arthur吞了一口唾沫。“行了。”Merlin翻了个白眼。“Leon不让我开车；我希望你别介意。”  
Merlin越过Arthur的肩头，羞怯的笑了笑，打招呼。“嗨，Leon。”

“晚上好，Emrys先生，”Leon很愉快的回应道，“如果先生们都准备好了，我们就上车吧。”

在车里，Merlin笔直地坐着，异常沉默，Arthur忍住没有抱怨。

“嗨。”他伸手抓住Merlin的膝盖。Merlin跳起来看着他，一脸惊恐。

“你知道他们仅仅是人而已，对吧？你不需要担心。”

“我希望他们别都像你这么魅力无限，”Merlin还击道。“不然我麻烦就大了。”

Arthur只是大笑。

 

①大教堂（basilica）：又称巴西利卡，是古罗马的一种公共建筑形式，其特点是平面呈长方形，外侧有一圈柱廊，主入口在长边，短边有耳室，采用条形拱券作屋顶。后来的教堂建筑即源于巴西利卡，但是主入口改在了短边。  
巴西利卡这个词来源于希腊语，原意是“王者之厅”的意思，拉丁语的全名是basilica domus。本来是大都市里作为法庭或者大商场的豪华建筑。  
基督教沿用了罗马巴西利卡的建筑布局来建造教堂，尤其罗马风时代的大多数教堂是巴西利卡格局。随着历史的变迁，巴西利卡这个词的意义也发生了变化。今天在天主教中，有特殊地位的教堂被赋予“宗座圣殿”的头衔；宗座圣殿的拉丁语即与巴西利卡同字，不论其建筑风格和结构。

②百达翡丽（Patek Philippe）：百达翡丽，是一家始于1839年的瑞士著名钟表品牌。其每块表的平均零售价达13，000美元至20，000美元（奢侈= =），是瑞士仅存的真正的独立制表商之一，由头至尾都是自己生产。目前百达翡丽仍是全球唯一采用手工精制，且可以在原厂内完成全部制表流程的制造商，并坚守着钟表的传统工艺。瑞士钟表界称这种传统制造手法为“日内瓦7种传统制表工艺”，意即综合了设计师、钟表师、金匠、表链匠、雕刻家、瓷画家及宝石匠的传统工艺。

② 亚得里亚海（Adriatic Sea）：意大利语作Mare Adriatico。地中海的一个大海湾。在意大利与巴尔干半岛之间，通过南端的奥特朗托(Otranto)海与爱奥尼亚海(Ionian Sea)相通。亚得里亚海的名字来自于意大利北部的一个城市，并且“亚得里亚”的意思为“水”与“海”。

oooOooo  
Valiant的游艇漂亮豪华，但自从他们两年前第一次相遇，Arthur就不太喜欢他。Valiant试图赢得Morgana的芳心，失败后，他认为借酒消愁和压倒Gwen会是个好补偿。因此带来的丑闻很快被遮掩过去，以免进一步削弱和现存的波旁家族①本来就岌岌可危的关系。这次事件让Arthur对法国贵族的整体印象很差，同时也很讨厌Valiant他本人。

然而Arthur不能因为个人喜好来指责他。Merlin头晕目眩的睁大眼睛，既愉快又害怕的样子。Arthur狠狠用指甲掐住手掌来阻止自己想伸手握住Merlin的冲动。

“做好你自己就行，”他低声说。在进行第一轮自我介绍时，他把手放到Merlin的后腰上。

结果证明Arthur不需要担心。Merlin只需要害羞的赞美一下Vivian的耳环，嘟囔一些关于珠宝设计的古典风格和特洛伊的事，就立即被最近的一群年轻女孩子绑架了，她们在毫不文雅的争辩一番后又围着他去了下一群人那。Arthur在房间的另一端很高兴的看着她们叽叽咕咕的围着Merlin说个不停，摸摸他的头发，给他劝酒，无视他尴尬的反驳。

Arthur很满意Merlin玩的开心，于是离开他自己找乐子去了，和老朋友们打招呼，享受畅饮的快乐。他甚至允许Owain和Pellinore把他拖进舞池里，平时Arthur总是不惜一切代价的避免去舞池。他不知道怎么随着那些糟糕的所谓音乐扭动身体，到头来只能停下他那僵硬又不合拍的摆动。然而今晚他头脑嗡鸣作响，不再因此烦恼，因此他大笑着摇摆扭动，一手拿着啤酒瓶，穿着暴露的女孩们围着他转，她们身材火热，皮肤紧致。

Arthur不知道过了多久他才重新回到吧台那里，他浑身感到精力旺盛。某刻他想起来去找Merlin，但他好像并不在这里。Arthur轻轻皱眉，推开一个做着白马王子梦的年纪很小而且醉得一塌糊涂的某某小姐，然后去找他的朋友。

他经过了Vivian，她只是对他醉醺醺的笑了笑，正在和一个昏昏糊糊的服务生酒后缠绵，仅仅只抬头看了Arthur一眼。Arthur撇下她走了，知道她已经醉得不清了。Bella只是耸耸肩，以嘲笑来回应Arthur的问题，而Beth看上去连她自己的名字都记不得了，更别说Merlin的了。

最后是一个训练有素，总是板着脸的餐厅员工告诉Arthur往上一层甲板的方向，还提到了Valiant。Arthur点头以表感谢，然后冲上了狭窄的楼梯，担心不已。

灯光从上面照下来；Arthur花了一会儿时间来适应。然后他发现在远处甲板的尽头上有两个人，这让他感到胃部下沉。

Valiant把Merlin按在隔板上，一只手放在Merlin的衬衫下，另一只手用一种不可饶恕的紧握姿态搂着他的脖子。Merlin在笑，但是一种紧张，痛苦的怪相，仿佛他仍想试图舒服一点。他的手推住Valiant的胸口，无力的想要逃脱Valiant的紧搂。

Arthur在他自己还没有反应过来之前走了上去。“你在这儿，Merlin，”他的口吻并不像内容那么轻松随意。“我们该回去了。”

如果Arthur一开始还有点不确定他是否理解对了这个场景，那么Merlin在看到他之后眼中流露出来的毫不掩饰的释然放松，就更加坚定了他的判断。

Valiant很醉了，而且并不容易被说服。“滚开，Arthur，”他愤愤道，并不看他也不打算放开Merlin。“我们现在有点忙，如果你不介意——”

“我认为Merlin会介意，”Arthur冷冷的回答。“让他走，Valiant。立刻。”

“见鬼的我干吗要这样做？”Valiant问，但确实从Merlin身上起来了，转过来看向Arthur。

“因为我让你这么做。”Arthur同样怒气冲冲。

Valiant的口气变得轻佻不恭。“哦，我的错，殿下。我以为他只是个新玩意。但如果他是你私人的fucktoy（这个还是原文更能表达一点吧）, 你应该学会和别人分享，或者不要带着他四处炫耀。”

Merlin看上去终于从震惊中恢复过来，发出一种愤怒的惊叫，但Arthur听不清他说什么。

他不知道怎么就发生了。他并不太醉，在他的人生中也从未这么冲动过。但反应过来时他应经一拳砸在了Valiant的下颚上，发出碎裂的喀嚓声，接着Valiant跌跌撞撞的后退了几步，他的膝盖碰到了矮栏杆，于是他飞出了甲板，不在Arthur的视野里了。

“操，”Merlin喘着气冲上去看。

Arthur也过去看，出于某种有点变态的好奇心。Valiant的头有没有撞到了什么地方；他有没有甚至于擦破了甲板……

“Arthur，你可能会杀了他，”Merlin气喘吁吁的结巴说。

但接着涟漪在水面上浮起，又一会儿，Valiant出现了，一边朝上看一边大吼，“你死定了，Pendragon！你他妈死定了！”

“好吧，”Arthur慢吞吞的说，很腹黑的满足于这个场景。“我们知道了。”他抓着Merlin的手腕，把他拽下楼梯然后离开游艇，同时Leon跳入水中救出了愤怒的，仍然醉得不轻的Valiant。

Arthur把Merlin随便推进一辆保时捷，钥匙正好插在上面，然后他自己也跳入车里，在身后的怒吼到来之前开车跑了。

Merlin仍在震惊之中，死寂地坐着，Arthur则在蜿蜒盘曲的路上不管不顾的飙车，路过别墅大门时几乎没有停下来给保安打招呼。当Arthur突然刹车在房子正前方时扬起的尘土还没有落地，Merlin就跳出了车，步履不稳的往花园相对黑暗的地方跑去。

“Merlin，等等！”Arthur在他后面吼道，匆忙熄火。“操。”

他在Merlin身后狂奔，Merlin并没有跑很远，他停下来用手撑着膝盖，前倾身子大口喘气，就像他才找到氧气一样。

“Merlin，”Arthur不确定的叫了一声，停在他身边，试探性的伸手。“嗨，你还好吧？”

“别碰我。”Merlin瑟缩一下。“不要——不要靠近我。”

心下一沉，Arthur举起手。“冷静点。跟我说说话，Merlin，拜托了。对不起。”

“对不起？”Merlin不确定的重复着，站直了盯着Arthur。“我不该来参加聚会的。我不该和你这种人做朋友，你把人看做——看做——我他妈的才不是你的fucktoy！”

“Merlin！”Arthur气血上涌。“我从没有——”

“好吧，也许不是任你操的玩具，”Merlin愤怒道，“但我对你来说仅仅是个玩具，不是吗？就他妈是个玩物？天，我真是太蠢了——我到底在想什么？当你把我玩腻了，当这个“新玩意”不再新的时候，你会怎么对我？我是不是该接着去取悦你的朋友？”

“拜托，你能不能闭嘴了？”Arthur咆哮说。“我很抱歉带你去那个派对，Merlin，我也很抱歉你不得不听到那些，但如果你能不要那么娇气的跟朵该死花似的，然后用脑子想一想你就会发现我和Valiant完全不同，你这么说太不公平了！”

“滚开，Arthur，”Merlin骂道，但他的嘴唇在颤抖，眼神避开。“我只是——只是想自己呆着。”

他转过身去，Arthur什么也做不来了只能无助而害怕的盯着他——真的很怕，这是他人生中第一次有这种感觉。这当然让他想发泄。

“说真的，Merlin，我知道Val太毛手毛脚了一点，但他喝醉了——就这么着了。你表现得就好像以前没人想推倒过你一样！”

Merlin转过身，握紧拳头。“就这么着了？”他怒气冲冲的重复。

Arthur咬住嘴唇。“操——我不是这个意思。”

Merlin上前一步，愤怒的冲着他来。“你这个自私自利的蠢货，你知不知道，并不是所有人都像你一样从小就适应了上杂志封面？你知不知道今天晚上可能是第一次有谁用那种眼神看我——而我还没准备好被哪个我甚至认都不认识的家伙给操翻，就好像他有这种权利？”

Merlin满脸羞愤，站得很直，身体因为愤怒而颤抖。

“请原谅我的过度敏感，殿下。我是个傻帽；您也不能对一个傻帽有什么期待。”

已经够了，对Arthur来说他已经不能忍受了，由于自己笨嘴笨舌表达不出想说的意思，他沮丧的低吼一声。他再也不能站在这儿看Merlin再继续受苦一分一秒。

未及思考，他就搂住了Merlin的后颈，把他拉上前，吻住他。

Merlin喘着气，想要推开他，但Arthur更紧的拥住。“拜托了，”他含糊的说，“拜托让我这么做。求你了，Merlin，就只是——只是让我这么做。我不会伤害你。我永远不会伤害你。”

Merlin仍在他的臂弯里，谨慎的待着。Arthur默默地祈祷了一下他们头顶上那位不知何方的神祇，因为Merlin仍然信任他这么做，让Arthur抱住他。Arthur把一只手搭在他的腰上，慢慢靠近Merlin，小心翼翼的，用一个无声的吻诉说歉意与爱慕，深情的轻咬和吻融化在Merlin的唇上，甜蜜而轻柔，直到Merlin轻轻叹息，放松一点，他的怒火才消去了。

“不是玩具，不是任何人的玩具，”Arthur喃喃轻语，抚摸他的脸庞。“我恨不得把他该死的手扯断。我从不该让你去的，但是你总是避着我而我想见你。我太他妈想你了，Merlin。”

Merlin的手停在了Arthur的臀部时他气息不稳的颤了一下。

“傻瓜，”他无奈的耳语，“你都已经吻我了。”

Arthur仅仅是想让他舒服一点，但他也没法拒绝。气氛愉快极好，虽然有点小别扭。Merlin的缺乏经验表现在各个方面里，在他每一次笨拙地接吻里，在他每一次发出的惊叹里。Arthur暗下为自己的粗心大意咒骂了自己无数遍。他尽量轻柔的舔开Merlin的双唇，但面对Merlin他很难抑制自己。Merlin焦躁的，简直是罪恶的呻吟着，靠近Arthur，嘴唇急切的张开，仿佛他怎么也要不够Arthur，仿佛无论这一刻多长都不够。

“可以吗？”Arthur在两人分开喘气的时候问，Merlin的手臂紧紧抱住他，好像Arthur是唯一可以支撑他站立的东西。

“当然，”Merino喘着气，当Arthur舔着他的喉结，用牙咬住他的脉搏时他呻吟出声。

Merlin向后仰头，臀部撞上Arthur的，身体弯成一道优美，流畅的曲线，将喉咙上苍白的大片皮肤暴露无遗。Arthur继续深吻他，被欲望蒙蔽，不假思索的吻他，想要拆骨入腹，直到Merlin全身因为欢愉而颤栗在他的拥抱中。Merlin再次吻上Arthur时他的手指紧抓着Arthur的头发，逐渐笑起来。两个人摇摇晃晃的，几乎保持不住平衡，而Arthur咧着嘴笑，情不自禁的沉浸其中。

Arthur太沉湎于此以至于没有注意到别人的存在，完全忽视了一声震惊的喘息和一句压抑的咒骂。直到一束耀眼的白光照进阴影中的草坪他才抬头看去，惺忪的眨眼，手臂仍然抱着Merlin。

在别墅的门阶上，Morgana捂嘴站着，目瞪口呆的看着他们。

在她身后的门口边，是Uther。

 

①波旁家族：波旁王朝是一个在欧洲历史上曾断断续续地统治纳瓦拉（1555-1848）、法国（1589-1830）、西班牙（1700年至今）、那不勒斯与西西里（1734-1816）、卢森堡（1964年至今）等国和意大利若干公国的跨国王朝。由于其父系祖先为卡佩王室成员，因此亦被某些人称为卡佩王朝波旁分支。  
值得一提的是，波旁王室的近代成员都以保守著称，因此在美式英语中，波旁一字成为对极端保守主义者的称呼。

 

oooOooo  
Arthur对接下来的最后关头记忆犹新。他记得Merlin是怎样苍白而僵直地坐在图书室角落的长沙发上，而Uther在同时用一种Arthur从未听过的语气对他怒吼。他说他为整个皇室家族蒙羞，说他的责任，说他净做白日梦，说Arthur是个怎样顽劣不堪的儿子，为皇冠和他的父亲带来耻辱，还说他是个自私而被宠坏的家伙，从来玩世不恭，不懂得为他的人民服务的真谛（= =）。还有无数的愤怒之词铺天盖地而来，直到Arthur再也无法忍受，直到他跳起来吼道：

“我只是图个好玩，父亲！我错了！我再也不会这么做了！”

Uther在同一天晚上把他从意大利遣走。Arthur转身走出房间，感到Merlin在看着他。他没有转身看他一眼——就这么走出了，好像Merlin不存在一样。

那天晚上的余音在Arthur回去后一直不散，持续了很久，很久。Morgana在接下来的一周里对他都没好脸色，骂他说因为Arthur的顽皮他们两个的假期都泡汤了。然后她能看到他的脸色，立刻沉默下来。

那是他的错。她说。他只是一个迷惘的小男孩，没有母亲，对于父亲的所有做法都深信不疑。Arthur愤怒的对她大吼。Morgana告诉他Uther给了Merlin一大笔钱。

而Merlin，那个十六岁，来路不明，仍然无法从那天晚上的事情里回过神来的Merlin，对着英格兰的国王说见鬼去吧，然后被Leon遣送出了别墅。

Leon在将近三个月之后才开始和Arthur在职务之外说话。他的父亲在六个月之后才开始重新说话。就这么回事了。

但当Arthur第一天到圣安德鲁斯的时候，瞥见一个瘦削，有点像Merlin的黑发男孩时，他仍然心跳加速。Uther错了，而Arthur因为遵从他的意愿而犯了人生中最大的错误。

这个认知折磨了他一年，由于更多的争吵和分歧而让他倍受折磨。在他大一中大部分时间里，他都没有和他的直系亲属说过话，但他知道这不能回避。

大二开学，在庆祝了他十九岁的生日之后，他在国家电视台出柜了，告诉整个国家他是双性恋，如果人们有异议，他们可以建议国王重新立储。

随之而来的后果惊天动地，但Arthur挺过来了，并且更加坚定这是值得的。因为有Morgana嘴角为他感到骄傲的笑容；有Leon无声的赞许。而且Arthur知道，在某个角落，坐在他珍视的一堆书本和素描之间的Merlin也在看着，这让Arthur的负罪感减轻了一些，虽然它从未消失。

如今Merlin就在这里，回到了Arthur的生命中，不再是个少年而是男人，即使在这么多年去，即使他约会过那么多人，但Merlin依然难以忽视。虽然Merlin依旧恨他，虽然Arthur完全不知道怎么去弥补。

他再次瞥向Merlin的城堡然后叹息。想着如何逃脱命运的玩弄。

oooOooo  
“让我来理清楚，”Gwaine说，看着卡座对面（指的是类似KFC里面那种很长的桌子两侧排了很多的椅子）还是有点心有余悸的Merlin。“你辞掉了在Nimueh那里的工作，虽然她是个公认的婊子，但她直接把没有任何工作经验的你从大学招出来——”

“是啊，招出来打下手看现场，”Merlin郁闷的抱怨道。“看上去今后五十年里她都不会给我我自己的项目。而且你是不是无视了我得了国家大奖这一部分？”

Gwaine翻了个白眼。“瞧，我不是说给Nim工作很有趣，我也知道你在她的小牢笼里无法展现你的才华，但是为Arthur该死的Pendragon工作就是你能想到的最后解决办法？”

Merlin皱眉。“你小声点。”

“但Gwaine说到点子上了，”Elena柔声说，用手挽上Merlin的手臂，一双满是担忧的大眼睛看着他。“我不在乎他是王子——他伤了你的心，亲爱的。”

“没错，Merlin，”Gwaine慢吞吞的说，明显不赞同。“想想吧，在那个混蛋甩了你以后的三年里你都没再去约会过。”

“他不——别说了，Gwaine。他是王位继承人。他不能就这么——”

“不能怎么，出柜？想想看他在合适的时候是怎么做的？”

Merlin闭上眼睛。他知道他的朋友们是好意，但Gwaine是对的，Arthur的抛弃——或者更遭的，完全的无视他——这么多年后仍然记忆犹新。

“如果他还在柜子里，我还能理解，”Gwaine继续怒吼，“虽然不赞同，但毕竟，皇室尊严什么的。但他出柜了。这让他对你做的事情更加不可原谅。他和那个打高尔夫的家伙约会，叫Ralph啥的，不是吗？怎么着，他就不能用同样的方式对待你——”

“也许我不值得，”Merlin轻声说。

Gwaine哼了一声，但Elena睁大眼睛看着Merlin。“你不是在说笑吧，”她吃惊的喘了一口气，这让Gwaine愉快之情截然而止。

“你在说什么？”他脱口而出，“Merlin，你想让我打你吗？”

“瞧，”——Merlin坐直了一点，摆脱了Elena的手胳膊——“不是所有人都像你那么喜欢我。这不是犯罪，明白？我不是说他不能处理的更好一点，但Arthur去找一个更…好的人不是他的错。”

“不会比你更好的，伙计。”Gwaine非常肯定的对他说，目光灼灼。“相信我。”

“Gwaine！”Merlin龇牙，脸红了。“你女朋友就在这儿。”

“她不介意，”Elena说，拧着Merlin的耳朵假笑一下。“我可以把他借给你，如果你们给我看录像片段。”

Merlin把脸埋在手掌中，满脸通红。“你们两个太可怕了，无法理喻。我真不知道我怎么和你们交上朋友的。”

“让我想想，”Elena饶有兴趣的说。“你从中学就难为情的喜欢着Gwaine，而他利用这个来学语言，而我在大一的时候打断了你的胳膊。”

Merlin默默地盯住Gwaine。“你——”

Gwaine举起手。“嗨，不是我不想上你，Merlin；只是你太他妈甜美又单纯——”

“我真该帮你学外语的，你这个混蛋。你不必拿这个嘲笑我。”

Gwaine洋洋得意地一笑。“喔，但是Merlin，亲爱的，调戏你太有意思了。”

Merlin一脸被冒犯的神情看向Elena，但她只是大笑。“他说的没错，”她带着歉意地对他说，揉揉他的头发。

“天啊！”Merlin说着站起来。“我得去再喝点酒。”

“你需要跟人上床，”Gwaine说，尾随他去吧台。

“是啊，”Merlin翻个白眼。“因为这就是你处理任何事的办法。”

“我是说，Merlin——当魅力无限的王子殿下就一直在你身边时，你得在你再次迷上他之前做好先发制人的准备。”

“我不会再爱上他。”Merlin皱眉。“我没那么笨。”  
Gwaine一手揽过Merlin的肩膀，给他一个遗憾的表情。“事实上，我宽宏大量的朋友，你好像已经爱上了。”  
Merlin甩掉他的手臂，瞪着他。“听着，Gwaine，我很感激你和Elena的担心，我真的很感激，但是我可以自己照顾自己，好吗？仅仅是因为Arthur就在我身边不等于我再次变成十六岁。我很怀疑他是否想浪费时间跟我说话，而我见鬼的很肯定不打算和他说话，就这样。我为他工作——现在如此以后也如此。我不想再谈论这个了。”  
他大步走向吧台，抱有一丝妄想他是试着说服Gwaine而不是他自己。

OooOooo  
不过，当然了，Gwaine是对的。Merlin真的有那么笨。

他不再像十六岁时那样了，但在为信托基金工作的两周里，面对全新的，成年版的Arthur，Merlin还是和过去一样毫无招架之力。

现在的Arthur有太多地方吸引他了。

比如说，Arthur坚持大楼里所有的工作人员称呼他Arthur（如果小道消息可信的话，他在克拉伦斯宫①里也是如此）。

“他喜欢让事情更随意一点，”Gwen在Merlin到来的第二天告诉他。“国王陛下当然不太赞成，但这个信托基金是Arthur一手打理的。”

“但你叫他殿下，”Merlin指出。

Gwen笑了笑。“是的。我在Pendragon家族中长大。有些事情根深蒂固不能改变，即使是Arthur——殿下——这么说。”

“人们总是这样争先恐后的想要讨好他？”Merlin皱眉问道，想起了今天早上看到的一个场景。一个网站开发部的女孩子为了把咖啡递给Arthur差点从楼梯跌下去。

Gwen的口气变得有些疏离，不高兴的看了Merlin一眼。“你在这儿呆的不久，还不了解，”她说。“每一个为Arthur工作的人都极其忠诚。”

Merlin看着她走开了，他不情愿地想到了，确实如此。

虽然Merlin只通过Lancelot听说过Gwen，但他没什么理由不相信她。根据Gwen所说，当Arthur接手这个王后的信托基金后，他就把这个自从Ygraine王后去世就没什么显著成绩的慈善组织发展壮大，成为一个不容忽视的中坚力量。他撰写管理策略，开展募捐行动；招纳员工并且亲自训练；让这个基金会在每一个国家问题面前都有主动性和前瞻性；组建了一个客服中心，并且在当有人需要请假时亲自调配热线的人手。但国家大事不需要他出席时，Arthur就在这儿，比这栋楼里其他人加倍努力的工作。

Merlin知道这么想很自私，但这些零碎的新消息让他更加难过。英俊潇洒，贵为王子，Arthur看上去在各方面都做得很好。虽然有点宠坏，虽然有点特权，但人很好。如果他只是又一个不学无术，冷漠轻浮的贵族子弟，也许Merlin还更能接受他被抛弃这一事实。

所以当Arthur出现在Merlin办公室的门口（Merlin仍然不敢相信他有了自己的办公室——还能观景的那种），问他是否愿意一同去喝一杯时，Merlin唯一能做的就是恐惧的瞪着他，胃部下沉。

在过去的两周里，每当他们碰面，他们只是简短的交换问候，试图保持完全的陌生人相处模式。但明显Arthur从未这样冷漠的对待他团队里的新成员，人们逐渐开始感到奇怪。

“唔，”Merlin说。

他知道这不是约会。Arthur一脸平常的“我们需要谈一谈”的表情，而Merlin想他们可能确实需要。他不认为他可以在这样的冷战中平静地度过接下来两年。在心里默默懊恼地哀叹一声，Merlin意识到他可能不会急切地为了给Arthur端一杯咖啡而宁愿摔断脖子，但他暗中嫉妒他的同事们能和Arthur保持亲密简单的关系。被排除在外的感觉很糟，即使那么做会让Merlin毫无尊严。

“好。”他最后叹气道。

Arthur翻了个白眼。“别听起来那么兴奋——这很尴尬的。”

Merlin情不自禁笑起来。他关上电脑，抓起夹克，跟着Arthur走出去，最后看了一眼他的桌案。工作常常能为他带来平静，没有什么能让他比在“这片领域”中更加高兴。

走出去，傍晚的塞车已经好多了。Merlin转了转头，随意想着什么时候他已经习惯呆到这么晚了。

“今天任何时候都可以吗，Merlin？”Arthur的声音把他拉回现实。

Merlin皱眉，走向随便停在路缘上巨大的深蓝色捷豹。

“我想开辆Mini Cooper（宝马的一种车型，小巧复古）对你来说挺难的吧？”Merlin抱怨道。  
Arthur看上去有点尴尬。“我喜欢车。”

“殿下倒是不需要为找停车位担心，”一个新的声音从后面打断，Merlin转过去看到一张熟悉的笑脸看着他。

“Leon!”

Leon轻笑着跟Merlin握手。“Emrys先生。你长高了。”

Merlin大笑。“你头发长一些好看。蓄胡子也不错。相当棒。”他摇摇头。“该死，能见到你真好。”

“你也是。”Leon点头。“我听说你的作品赢了比赛？祝贺你。”

“谢谢。”Merlin有点脸红。

“你现在没事做吗？”Arthur问，Merlin在意识到他是在跟Leon说话之前皱皱眉头。“比如确保我还活着或者其他什么？”

“我的失误。”Leon持重地回答，放开了Merlin的手。“我们会向往常一样在后面跟着你，殿下。请不要试着甩掉我们并且遵守开车时速限制。”

Arthur翻着白眼。“我知道，Leon；我不是五岁小孩了。Merlin，进来。”

Merlin歉意的看了一眼Leon，然后坐进了副座。

“你不必这么粗暴的，”他粗声对Arthur说。“他只是在尽自己的本职。”

Arthur挑眉，眼睛盯着前方路况。“调戏你也算？我不记得着写在他的职责守则中。”

Merlin不可置信的看了他一眼。“我们只是在说话，你个傻瓜。”

“他在工作。他不应该‘只是说话’。”Arthur做了个鬼脸，瞥向一旁的Merlin。“带上你的安全带。”

Merlin叹了口气，陷入座位中。这没什么好争的。“他们总是跟着你？”他换了个问题。

Arthur看上去郁郁的。“是啊。但还好不管怎么说我被允许自己开车。贝尔法斯特（北爱尔兰首府）的事情以后有段时间我没被允许。”

“喔。”Merlin吞咽唾沫。“你害怕吗？”

“你觉得一个愤怒的恐同者把劣质手榴弹扔向我而我因此被送到医院的时候，我害怕吗？”Arthur不耐烦的哼了一声。“我生来就会遇到这些事，Merlin。不然你怎么想？”

“对不起。愚蠢的问题。”Merlin用手指摸摸鼻子。“我今天太累了。”

Arthur沉默了一阵。Merlin盯着窗外。

“我没时间感到恐惧，”很久以后Arthur轻声说。“发生的太快了。上一刻我还站在市长旁边，下一秒我就躺倒在地上，头痛欲绝的。我没时间去反应。”

Merlin看着他。整形手术明显效果很好，但他还是可以看到一条浅色的疤痕攀在Arthur的额头上，消失在发际线处。Merlin记得当时他守在电视机前，等着新闻。他想说点什么，也许是告诉Arthur他当时怎么等待的，但他没有。那不是他该管的范围。

他再一次意识到为什么他从不应该认为自己会是Arthur的…对的人。Arthur是个实干家。他身体力行地尽力拯救世界，带领他的人民进入一个宽容与理解的新纪元，即使差点被杀，也依然如此。

Merlin是——Merlin是个梦想家，恰好精通数学和图形。他在脑海里建造空幻的城堡，偶尔，当他运气好的时候，他可以在真实的土地上建造楼房。他不适合Arthur，Arthur已经因为选择匿名医院设计师而饱受争议。Arthur在整件事情中都非常镇定，但Merlin仍然因为一路上他人的质疑而脸红不安。

他太沉浸于他不豫的沉思中，以至于没发觉他们已经到目的地了。但转眼他就和Arthur一起站在餐厅大堂里面了，被上了年纪，毫无特征的老板上下打量。

Merlin脸红了但没有退缩。虽然他可能没有穿着得体，但是他不知道Arthur今天晚上会带他出来。而Merlin可能没有其他体面的衣服这一事实排在了事出意外这一原因之后。

“这像是风月俏佳人里面的场景。”Merlin在两人被带领到座位时低声抱怨。

他用余光看到Arthur轻笑。“别那么抬举你自己，Merlin。你可没那么漂亮。”

Merlin用手肘推他。“闭嘴，奥黛丽。”

Arthur惊讶的哼了一声。Merlin可以感觉到他的目光——打量的，也许带有点希望——但他没有转过去面对他的眼睛。再次这样与Arthur相处太容易了；比Merlin想的还要容易。他不得不不断地提醒自己这为什么是个相当糟糕的主意。

出于彻底的反抗意识，Merlin灿烂地对侍者一笑，要了一品脱的酒。Arthur若有所思的审视他然后说，“来两品脱。”

服务员眼睛都没眨一下，上了酒水，动作快到让人怀疑是不是魔法。

Merlin打量着Arthur，他正盯着杯子上的水雾看。“那么，我们出来有什么原因吗？”

Arthur有点惊讶，但很快他的下颚紧抿，显出坚毅果决的样子，直视Merlin的目光。

“Merlin，我想跟你谈谈，”他开始慢慢说，“关于意大利发生的事。我知道你很有权利对我生气。我想——”

“别，”Merlin打断，把他们两个都吓了一跳。

这么多年来，他一直期望在Arthur脸上看到懊悔愧怍。期望听到“对不起”从他的嘴里一遍遍说出来。期望他低声下气乞求原谅。

但现在，当Arthur正准备这么做的时候，Merlin突然发现他不再想期望这样了。Arthur只能为这件事结束的方式而道歉，或者为了他们两个分开了这一事实而道歉。这不是他应该道歉的，Merlin也不想因为这件事本身惩罚他。

Arthur看上去很迷惑。“Merlin，我正准备——”

“道歉。”Merlin点头。“我理解。你不得不那么做，Arthur。我明白。”

“但——”

“你看，你那时候才十七岁；是个一时冲动的年纪。”Merlin让自己咧嘴轻笑。“你是王储，你的生活和普通人不一样。我知道的。”

“就算如此，我还是应该——”

“我当时就在那，Arthur，”Merlin提醒他，捏起啤酒垫。“你的父亲肯定会收不住拳头的。”

Arthur缩了缩，抿嘴，但什么也没说。

“瞧，Arthur。”Merlin叹气道。“我只想开始新生活，行吗？我是说，当然了，你是个彻底的笨蛋，但那只是酒后乱性——仅此而已。”

Arthur轻轻开口。“对我来说那不是‘仅此而已’。”

“唔，显然，也不是什么大事，”Merlin在能控制住自己之前怒道。“不然你怎么会就把我晾在那，再也不联系我。”

“一开始我不能联系。后来，我想你不愿意和我说话。”

“我不愿意。”

“对不起，”Arthur再次说，抓住Merlin的手腕。Merlin耍脾气的想甩开，但Arthur紧紧握住。“我真的错了，Merlin。我从不想伤害你。那天晚上一团糟。”

“你不用解释。”

“你一直这么说，但明显我需要解释。”

“不，你不用。”Merlin抽回手腕。“我们现在是不同的人了，Arthur。仅仅是因为我十六岁的时候蠢到会爱上你不等于你欠我什么！”

Arthur瞠目结舌。“你什么？”

操。Merlin蹙眉。“……我们忘了刚才我说的好吗？不管怎么说那都是过去的事了，每个人少年时都会有一时冲动——你不能因此责备我。它们甚至不是真正的感情，只是荷尔蒙效应之类的，而你长得也不错。我是说，对白痴来说长成这样不错了。”

Arthur的嘴角勾起一个愉快的弧度。“你在胡言乱语了。”

“对不起。”Merlin再次皱上眉头。“就只是——我们现在很好，对吧？你不用再小心翼翼的对待我了。真的很烦人。”

Arthur用一种Merlin看不懂的方式看他，看了很久。他试着不在审视下扭动。

“想再喝点啤酒吗？”Arthur最后问，一抹浅笑藏在唇边。

Merlin陷入他的座位里。“嗯，谢谢。”

那天晚上他没有喝醉到放声高歌，但是第二天早上他仍然把Gwaine大骂一通。

 

① 克拉伦斯宫（Clarence House）：克拉伦斯宫，建于19世纪早期，是一座五层楼宫殿。克拉伦斯宫原为英国王太后的寝宫，经过一番整修后，英国王储查尔斯王子已搬到这里居住。克拉伦斯宫建于1825年，与白金汉宫相距不远，以当时国王乔治三世的儿子克拉伦斯公爵的名字命名。后来英国国王威廉四世于1830年至1837年曾在此居住。

oooOooo  
那之后，变得容易了。Merlin常常觉得不该这么容易的，但事实就是如此。该死的太容易在Arthur冲他一笑时跟着笑起来，太容易在员工会议时故意和他吵嘴，在场员工无不捏一把汗（也很有兴趣）的看着。太容易在Arthur要和他还有Gwen一起吃午餐时心跳加速。Arthur对待他如同一个老朋友，Merlin不断告诉自己像这样继续下去会很糟，但他不敢停下。

共进午餐成为了某种习惯，当Arthur在大楼里时而Merlin也没有在建筑工地上。（他开始对建筑队的负责人爱恨交加，每当Merlin闷闷不乐的顶着满头熟石灰回来时，Arthur都会拿这个嘲笑他。）

Arthur开始在他晚点来时给Merlin发短信而不是给Gwen。当这种第一次发生的时候，Merlin帮Arthur点了菜——在Gwen的反对下（‘殿下好像不爱吃意面’）挑了一份冷的意面沙拉。当Arthur到的时候，他看着自己的盘子僵了一会儿。然后他给了Merlin一个温暖的，好像有点儿痛苦的表情，点点头开始拿起餐叉。Merlin也点头，觉得他们之间挺正常的，基本上。

“你是在往火坑里跳，”Elena对他啧啧，在一个难得在家的周六里，撒了Merlin一沙发的薯片。

Merlin耸耸肩，但当他回答时并没有看着她，“我仅仅是觉得我们重新成为朋友挺好的。我想他。他……他真的——真的很特别，El。”

她摇头轻叹。“你太容易就原谅他了，Merlin。”

Merlin明白，但他也无法不去觉得心怀怨愤是不对的。凭良心说，再次见到Arthur让他明白他无法去指责Arthur，即使他不像Merlin想他那样想要Merlin回来。Merlin希望他能责怪他，但他不能。不能在他看见Arthur友善的笑容时指责，不能在他夜以继日的工作时指责。他熬夜加班，只为了既能够在让他玩马球的照片出现在太阳报的封面上的同时也能真正的帮助人们，远离狗仔队和镁光灯。

巅峰时期的Arthur Pendragon让人难以拒绝。

然而Merli也不能真的抱怨什么。由于他从未参加过如此规模的项目，他的工作繁重不堪。但他同时也比记忆以来任何时候都高兴。他全神贯注于项目，或许也包括了Arthur——好吧。

也包括了Arthur。

oooOooo  
当一杯咖啡突然出现在Merlin面前的时候，他正死盯着怎么也不对的计算结果。他眨眨眼。他实在又累又烦，先抿了一口咖啡才抬头看清Arthur正愉快的笑着看他。

“现在是个小服务员了？”Merlin咧嘴笑笑，嘲讽道。

“你看上去随时都会晕倒，”Arthur说，把手插在口袋里耸肩。

Merlin盯着Arthur轮廓结实的肩膀，描绘着他随着每个细小动作而褶皱的白色衬衫。Arthur似乎对白衬衫尤其喜爱——这让Merlin懊恼，因为他穿白衬衫看上去简直太好看了，特别是当他是‘一天结束，卷起袖子，解开纽扣’的模式。Merlin只有当被一小口咖啡呛到的时候才移开目光。

Arthur大笑，拍拍他的背。“说真的，Merlin。你怎么能活到现在对所有人来说都是个谜。”

“混蛋，”Merlin冷冰冰的说，希望Arthur能把他的手从他肩膀拿下去；太分神了。Merlin抬头看，再次遇上Arthur的目光。“你除了来打扰我的工作，还有其他理由出现在这儿吗？”

Arthur 低头凝视他很久，脸上闪过一丝奇怪的表情。

“我不知道你要带眼镜，”他轻声说。

Merlin吞一口唾沫，嗓音突然沙哑起来。“嗯，是啊，我——我带眼镜来看书。有时候一天结束了，压力很大——我，嗯……”

“我喜欢它，”Arthur说，语调依然轻柔。“它让你看起来聪明。”

他的拇指沿Merlin的衣领上扫过他脖颈的皮肤，然后Arthur退后，触碰消去得如同到来时迅速，Merlin有些失落。

“这些是什么？”Arthur问，站在Merlin今天早上放在那的画板前。

“嗯，哦，”Merlin笨拙的起身，站到Arthur身旁。“Bors和我关于线路有一点争议。我在大三的时候做过一个类似的作品，我觉得我可能得拿来看看。可能有可取之处。”

Arthur一页页仔细翻看，研究着蓝图和草图。“这些都是你的？”他问，听起来像惊叹。“Merlin……这些太了不起了。”

Merlin轻笑，试着不要赧然脸红。“无意冒犯，你可不怎么算专家。”

“噢，我可能比你看过更多的蓝图，相信我，”Arthur心不在焉的说。仍然全神贯注于画板。“人们把所有项目所需的材料都送给我们，但我们从来没有过这么好的东西。”他锐利的看着Merlin。“你把它们给别人看过吗？”

“唔，”Merlin推了推眼镜，向下瞥一眼。“Nimueh，我以前的上司，她不怎么感兴趣，而且……唔，你的比赛时我参加的第一个真正意义上的比赛，我是说除了大学的那些。它们还需要进一步的处理，取决于它们修在哪，但似乎我并不能真正把它们卖给谁，所以这还是个有待讨论的问题。是吧？”

Arthur呆呆的盯着他看，一直看到Merlin窘迫的一点点挪步，再次摆弄眼镜为止。

“怎么了？”他最后忍不住说。

“Merlin，”Arthur慢慢说，“你到底有多笨？”

Merlin皱眉，但Arthur抓住他的肩膀把他转过身，几乎把他都要按在蓝图上了。

“这些可以给你带来财富让你成为这一领域里最受欢迎的建筑师。”

Merlin哼了一声。“嗯，是这样。”

Arthur呻吟出声，手指紧抓Merlin的肩膀。“Merlin，你听好了，我只会说一遍。你他妈太能干了，知道吗？你认为你是运气好才赢得这个比赛吗？你知道有多少专家在为它做技术层面的评估吗？你不是恰好得了最高分，你个笨蛋。而这些——这些太了不起了，我拿下了。”

“什么？”Merlin跳起来，困惑不已又羞怯无措。“拿哪儿啊？”

Arthur已经把图纸卷起来了。“给Morgana。她知道给恰当的人看。”

“但是——”

“我刚为你找到了代理人，Merlin。不用急着谢我。”

“你不能就这么——”

“哦，是的，我能。必须有人这么做，你太笨了做不了这些。”

“你刚才还说我很能干。”

Arthur翻了个白眼。“建筑方面。其余时间，你完全就是个白痴。”

“你真的觉得它们很好？”Merlin轻声问。“你不会是……鼓励我或者什么的？”

Arthur露出一副受够他了的表情。“让我换个方式说，Merlin。如果我不把那些东西给Morgana，之后被她发现了我本可以给她却没有，她会把我的蛋蛋扯掉的。由于我还是喜欢它们在现在的位置上，我希望说得很清楚我不是为了你这么做。明白了？”

Merlin咧嘴笑起来。“明白。”

“很好。”Arthur点点头。“我很高兴我们能有这次谈话。别熬夜太晚，不然我会让Leon把你拖出去的。”

“绝不会的，殿下。不过看起来你好像没做好榜样什么的。”

Arthur摇摇头，但唇角向上一抿。“你真够无礼的，Merlin,我向上帝发誓。”

“Arthur，”Merlin在他后面叫他。“谢谢你的咖啡。”

Arthur没有转身。“不客气。”

oooOooo

“好吧，”Morgana慢吞吞的说，神色愉悦，浏览过草图之后她就像猫一样舒展身体躺在沙发上。“看起来我们的小男孩长大了。它们真的很棒，Arthur。”

“我知道，”Arthur说，顿了顿他的步子。“但他是个白痴。他完全没有意识到它们的价值。”

Morgana优雅地耸起一侧肩膀。“Merlin也许知道学术奖项在真实生活中用处不大。而Nimueh Blake也不太懂得嘉奖青年才俊。”

“你可以做点什么吗？”Arthur问，试图抑制他的不耐烦。

“不比你做过的多，亲爱的弟弟。”Morgana冲他甜甜一笑。

Arthur转了转眼睛。“我是说，把它们给合适的人看？”

“当然。”Morgana庄重的点头。“但你应该自己做点介绍。你为什么不带他去十二月的慈善舞会？所有他需要认识的人都会在那儿，而我接下来可以把它们分发出去。做好充分准备，可以这么说。”

Arthur停下来盯着她。“这是个好主意，Morgana。我会去邀请他，但——”

“作为你的男伴吗？”她狡猾地问。

“不是，”Arthur说，压制住一阵脸红。“是的。也许？”

她大笑。“天哪，Arthur。这么果断。”

“只是——”Arthur举手做出投降状。“那是Merlin。我不知道这——这是不是真是那么一回事。”

Morgana抿唇，明显很享受他的挣扎，但她最后还是对他表示了同情。

“你是在问你自己你是否仅仅因为已经喜欢过他一次了才喜欢上他，是这样吗？”

Arthur无助的看着她。“额……差不多这样？”

“好吧。那么想象一下你和Merlin没有过去。想象你第一次见到他是当他的确赢了你的比赛时。设想一下然后看看你会不会有不同的做法。”

Arthur闭上眼睛尝试。

Merlin走进会议厅时是他第一次见到他——不是被Gwen拽着，而是自己走进来，害羞的笑着，脸上写满不可置信。Arthur会和他握手，也许会流连于他的手掌中，因为Merlin会目光灼灼的看着他，充满希冀与激动。他的皮肤温暖光滑，手指修长——艺术家的双手——而Arthur直到Gwen清喉咙时才会放开。

他会看见Merlin每天都——迟到的闯进总部大楼，睡眼惺忪，走路磕磕绊绊撞上台阶，急需咖啡。网络开发部的女孩可以让他得救，因为她定期为他送上咖啡，同时试着去摆弄他的头发。这让他露出诱人的“刚刚被操过”的表情，然后女孩们会对他柔声细语，也会在他一脸无辜笑着，给她们的新横幅速写时揶揄他。她们会在送走他之前给他小饼干和更多的咖啡。他会看见Merlin和Bors争吵，因为这个大个子男人试图劝说Merlin更改他的设计来让建筑队更方便些。但Merlin坚持己见。他花了数月，他怒声说，才想出了最划算，环保，美观的设计，他不会仅仅因为有人想要多点能抽烟的空闲而动摇。Bors想用数据来反击他，但Merlin有所有材料来支持自己的观点，包括大量实地调查和满满一清单的材料，上方写明了供应商的地址和收购低价。没人会在突然扯上白粘土或砖块的时候那么性感，但看着Merlin说得Bors哑口无言总让Arthur感到衣领下气血上涌。

在安静的夜晚，他还会看到Merlin在他的小办公室里不断来来走走于笔电，绘图桌和制图板之间。Merlin满打满算有两套西装，这让Arthur有点难过，但他很少穿它们来上班。Merlin说别指望一个有大半天都戴着安全帽趴在水泥地上的人穿得像个“该死的《时尚先生》（Esquire）封面人物”。所以Merlin穿着贴身牛仔裤，褶皱的连帽衫，看上去像是在大学时买的。当然了，在深夜，他会戴眼镜——那副该死的眼镜彻底吸引了Arthur，而他之前都不知道自己喜欢戴眼镜的家伙。

Merlin会用疲惫沙哑的声音无助地看着他问，Arthur是否觉得Bors是对的，他是不是不该对着别人大吼大叫，因为不像他，他们对于这一行的事情已有经验。Arthur会轻声和他谈论关于与人共事，不是教导而是建议，Merlin会静静听着，吸取经验，他不会在意，甚至不会注意到Arthur的手一直放在他的背上，无意识的画着圈，借着揉乱他头发的时候把手伸进他的头发好几次。

Merlin接下来会笑着问，“所以我还没被炒？”Arthur则会轻轻拍一下他的头，取下他的眼镜，把他拖进空荡荡的职员室。他们会叫外卖，看电视，心不在焉的换台，累得来不能站起来回家。如果Arthur幸运，Merlin会靠着他的肩膀打盹（这发生了两次），而Arthur会由他去直到Leon来送他们两个回各自家里。（第二次，Arthur也睡着了，被一道闪光惊醒，发现一脸愉快的Leon正把手机往包里塞。）

有一次，当Merlin很累，喝了一杯香槟后有点醉了（他们在庆祝地基就位），他甚至趁Arthur把他送回家的时候在他脸上随意的亲了一下。

 

Arthur睁眼看着Morgana。她挑起一只眉毛，Arthur呻吟一声陷入扶手椅中。  
“要茶吗？”Morgana一脸无辜的说。

“谢谢，”Arthur叹道，使劲揉脸。

“如果是设想的那样你就会换种方式对他，我想的话？”

“是啊。”Arthur把杯子拿近一点。“那样我早就会请他出来约会了。”

Morgana大笑。“你这个家伙，你的男子气概倒是惊人的强烈啊。会感觉很伤心吗——想通这点？”

“你知道，和Tristan（这里乱入了，Tristan在原著里的爱人应该是Isolde啊）纠葛之后你好像不该这么得意洋洋，”Arthur抱怨道。

Morgana 黑着脸盯他。“我以为我们不会再谈论这个了，”她嘶声说。“你，Arthur Pendragon，不是个绅士。”

提到他的姓氏让Arthur皱眉。“操。父亲会生气的。”

Morgana耸耸肩，她不停的往她的茶里面加牛奶，Arthur缩了缩。“那是你的人生，Arthur，不是Uther的。另外——”她狡猾一笑，“你随时可以退位。”

Arthur 瞪了她一眼然后大笑起来。“你个婊子！你随时觊觎我的王冠！”

Morgana对他甜美的笑了笑。“我只是觉得我戴着它好看些，就这样。”

Arthur假笑一下，喝茶，试图不去想如果真的走到那一步，这个抉择其实比任何人，甚至于Morgana所认为的要容易的多。

oooOooo  
Arthur走进Uther的书房时，试图不畏缩。这个房间对他来说总是有点压抑，充斥着深色木料与红色窗帘。

“你想见我，父亲，”Arthur说，停在了Uther的写字台前。当Arthur意识到他和他父亲的关系并不是不可修补的，而是会改变，变成一种互相的尊重，却不再会亲昵坦诚时，他觉得悲哀。他在好几年前就已经意识到了，但每次见面还是让他觉得心中刺痛，这种伤痛也许永远不会停止。

“是的。”Uther从正在查看某个文件中抬起头，做了个手势。“坐下，Arthur。”

Arthur遵从了，看到Uther打开抽屉从中取出一个中等大小的黄色信封。

“媒体还没有得到这些，”Uther说，把信封交给Arthur。  
Arthur好奇又有点担心的打开信封。

照片。大约有一打，有种黑白的高粒度质感，只有仅仅在乎怎么抓住所有细节而不在乎艺术价值的专业人员才能拍出来。

Arthur和Merlin在建筑工地同Bors在一起。Bors明显对某事不满，正怒视Merlin。Arthur站得离Merlin很近，手抓着他的前臂，把他挡在身后，下意识的保护他。

Arthur和Merlin单独在建筑工地上。Merlin兴奋的指着什么东西；Arthur只是看着他，笑容柔和。

Arthur和Merlin在总部的入口。Merlin试着在把手机拿出来的时候不把咖啡弄倒。Arthur的手放在他的腰上，另一只手为他开门。

Arthur和Merlin在Arthur的车旁，争论什么。

Arthur，Merlin还有Leon坐在离总部一街之隔的咖啡馆里。

Arthur和Merlin单独在小咖啡馆里，Merlin在Arthur的餐盘里截获了一块奶酪，得意洋洋。

这里还有不少，没有一张有直接证据，但都极其明显。Arthur突然意识到他在笑，沉浸于被抓拍的那一刻，忘记他们从何而来。他抬头发现Uther正盯着他。

Arthur扬起眉；Uther叹了口气。

“我想，”国王慢慢说，语调平直淡漠，“Merlin Emrys可不是个常见的名字吧？”

Arthur紧抿嘴唇。“我想是的。”在Uther持续的审视下，Arthur蹙眉。“如果你想说是我去找的他，我可以告诉你我不是特意去找他的，虽然我的确应该去找他。这是个机遇。但我也不打算再让他离开。”

Uther静静凝视他。Arthur耸肩。“你还可以让Morgana成为第一继承人呢。”

Uther挑起眉毛。“我可不想让第三帝国（Third Reich，指希特勒领导下的德国）复活。”

Arthur闷哼一声。起码在看待Morgana这一点上他们还是有共同点的。

最后，Uther说，“在某个时候，要按规矩做个介绍引见。最好在你把这件事带上另一个电视节目之前。”

Arthur嗤之以鼻。“你见过他了。”

Uther凌厉的扫了一眼他，但话语却柔和下来。“一个恰当的介绍，Arthur，如果你是认真的。”

Arthur咬住嘴唇以免立即回答。他知道Uther从不道歉——他的父亲不会为了任何事给任何人道歉。但这是Arthur能得到的最接近于道歉的话了。

“我是认真的，”他说，“当我们把事情理清楚了，我会引见他的。”

如果我们能把事情理好，他想，但没有说出来。因为，Arthur在照片里看上去毫无疑问的深深痴迷于其中时，然而严格说来，Merlin却不是这样的。他似乎很友善，也许还有点调笑，但仅此而已。

Uther看上去对Arthur的回答很满意，换了个话题说起了Arthur下个月计划中的皇室亮相。

当Arthur走的时候，他带走了照片。

oooOooo  
“你来做饭？”Merlin不可置信的盯着Arthur从他的冰箱里选出原料然后放到操作台上。

Arthur斜眼看他。“别那么惊讶，Merlin。很冒犯的。”

Merlin举起双手，咧嘴笑着。“只是我偏偏从没想过你会下厨。你没有，像是，一大群的仆人等着你？”

“在这儿我没有，”Arthur摇头，手随意指了指公寓。“大部分时间这儿只有我。我是说，显然有人会来打扫和购置日用品。”

“当然，很显然。”Merlin大笑起来。

Arthur瞪着他。“别说了。”

“抱歉，但你——你有条围裙。”

Arthur有点脸红，开始熟练的切菜。“Irene给我的围裙，如果你这么想知道的话。”

“你在克拉伦斯宫的女管家？”

“是的，她挺喜欢我的；我和佣人们都处的好，跟动物也处的好，如果马和狗可以算是例子的话。而且我还给小孩子签名照。”

Merlin打开冰箱，想找点冰激凌。“干嘛告诉我这些？”

“我只是觉得应该跟你说一声以免你没注意到。你可不太聪明，Merlin——你在干嘛？”

“唔，放开，”Merlin咕哝着，此时Arthur正用手指勾着他的皮带环（就是裤子上穿腰带那个）把他拖回来。

“晚餐之前不许吃甜点，Merlin。”Arthur把盒子从他手里抢过去，随意地塞回了冰箱。“说实话，你就跟五岁小孩似的。”

“你把我拽过来的时候答应了要让我吃饱的。”Merlin撅嘴说。“在你弄完你难以下咽的三菜正餐①之前。”

Arthur翻了翻白眼。“这只是个煎蛋卷，Merlin，不会花太久时间的。”

“一个煎蛋卷？你给我做个煎蛋卷？”

“做煎蛋卷有什么我没意识到的特别之处吗？”

“没有，只是这——这是晚上！”

“所以？你自己说你很饿。不管怎么样，对我来说可不仅仅是煎蛋卷，是我喜欢的煎蛋卷。”Arthur最终抬起头来看见了Merlin的表情。“哦，看在上帝的份上，Merlin。开瓶萄酒然后闭嘴。”

然而启瓶器当然是个罪恶的玩意，当Arthur看到Merlin努力想把瓶塞拔出来时，他笑得腰都直不起来了。

“你可以来帮我的，你这笨蛋。”Merlin抱怨道，因为用力而涨红了脸。但他无法不因为Arthur具有渲染力的愉快而跟着笑起来。

“然后让我没机会看到你拔瓶塞的奇观？这辈子你都别想。”Arthur笑得喘气。  
他打量了一下瓶子，瞪大了双眼。“Merlin。我没看错的话瓶塞现在到里面去了？”

Merlin咬住嘴唇。“唔。一样可以倒酒。”

他想要演示，但Arthur伸出手臂夹他的头，手伸进Merlin的头发中，用力揉乱发梢。  
“你”—拉拽声—“真是”—拉拽声—“不可思议”。

他把Merlin推开，但他的手掌附在Merlin的颈后一会儿。Merlin吞咽一口。

Arthur摇摇头，大笑。“在你破坏其他什么东西之前坐下吧，Merlin，我向上帝发誓。你怎么活到现在的？”

“谁知道。”Merlin耸耸肩，看着Arthur为他倒了一杯酒，心里仍为那个沉下去的瓶塞窃笑。

Arthur把一个杯子推给他；他们的指尖擦过。Merlin垂下眼，点头致谢。Arthur转向厨具，清了清喉咙。

Merlin用指尖描画着玻璃杯的边缘，试图弄出声响。但仍是一篇寂然。他默叹。

“Arthur？”

“嗯？”

“不是我不感激这一切，只是，嗯……我可以问问这是怎么回事吗？”

Arthur转头看他。“你是什么意思？”

“嗯，比如说，你从来没有把我带到这里来。我甚至不知道你在城里还有公寓。”

Arthur耸了耸肩。“克拉伦斯宫也太大了点。”他一只手把碗里的东西倒进炖锅。“除了外观，我不太喜欢住在我工作的地方。”

“好吧，”Merlin勉强承认说，“但是我仍然想说——”

“你在担心这是个约会？”Arthur问，望着轻响咝咝的锅。“这不是约会，Merlin，你可以放松。”

“我没有担心，”Merlin抗议道，但很难抑制下自己的失望。

他不知道和Arthur约会是不是件好事，但是，当他知道这不是约会时，一刹间他只觉得失落。

“你当然会担心了，Merlin，因为你跟个女孩似的，”Arthur说，但声音很机械。他回头讪笑一下。“我就不能和朋友享受一顿安静的晚餐吗？”

Merlin笑了笑，不再回应。

这顿饭吃得平静而愉快。Arthur谈论到即将来访的西班牙国王，还讲起上次国王到伦敦时，忘记了自己是尊贵的客人，让大家一直等到大天亮。他们聊天，他们大笑，到最后Arthur认输，把他的冰激凌让给Merlin，又气又笑的看着他。

Merin很放松，有点聒噪，完全出乎意料的时候，Arthur突然问，“那如果这是个约会呢？”

Merlin眨眨眼，惊讶不已。“你——你指的什么？你刚才说——”

“唉，我就知道，”Arthur叹气。“忘了它，好吧？没必要那么惊恐。”

“我不是惊恐，”Merlin说，试着坐得更直一点。“只是……Arthur，过去在意大利，我以为问题在于你不能是个同性恋，因为你是王子。但是接着你就出柜了，那么——那么问题就是我，对吗？你不喜欢我。”

“我不喜欢你？”Arthur盯着他。“Merlin”他眉头紧皱，“我是因为你才出柜。”

“但——”Merlin快速站起来，迷茫而焦躁。“但这说不通。”

“事实如此。Merlin——我让你经历的——我再也不想再这样对待任何人了。我想要诚实面对。这都是因为你。”

“喔，”Merlin说，突然之间一切了然。他以为自己足够谨慎，但明显他错判了自己的感情，因为他唯一能做的就是不因为强得难以置信的失落感而摇摇欲坠。“知道了。当然，你真是——真是非常高尚。”

Arthur小心的向他走来，脸上神情温和柔软。“Merlin。”

Arthur的手指轻轻扫过Merlin的颧骨，轻声开口。“如果我没有遇见你，我的人生会充满谎言和虚伪。我永远也不会做我自己，感到快乐。这些都是我欠你的。”

Merlin尽力不颤抖，但他知道自己不能再承受更多。Arthur很感激他，Merlin应该因此欣慰，但他就是做不到。

他做不到。

Arthur就在他面前，触碰他，如此温柔的对他说话。他那么近——Merlin可以感受到他须后水的余味，他感到头昏。他不该喝酒的。

“好了，”他匆忙开口，努力让声音不失去控制。“谢谢你的款待。我——得回去了，行吗？”

“什么？”Arthur惊讶的看着他。“回哪？”

“回家。”Merlin耸耸肩，用力扯出一个苦笑。“Leon说好了要来接我。”

“Leon？”Arthur退后一步，面无表情。“好吧。是的。当然。不耽搁你了。”

“嗯。”Merlin点点头。并不清楚自己到底在说什么。“谢谢你的煎蛋卷和，唔。很好吃。谢谢。”他麻木的用手拿起夹克。“不用谢，”Arthur的回答听起来很木然。他一直盯着Merlin看，像是竭力保持理智。

Merlin一心想要逃离，但他不能就这样离开。他在门口转身。“你知道吗，你错了。”

Arthur双臂抱胸。“怎么说？”

“你就是你，Arthur。我可能曾经——我是说，与我相遇可能促使你走上正轨，但是你做了你所做的事情是因为你这个人本身。我只是一个机缘巧合，如果不是我，可能还会有其他人出现。你所做的——只有你能做到。”

Merlin咬住嘴唇，努力说完。“你不欠我任何。不过无论如何，我很荣幸是我遇见你。”

他不及给Arthur反应时间就走了出去，眩晕着踉跄下楼。

Leon看了他一眼，然后说，“我来开车。”

Merlin抓住他的袖子。“我不想回家。”

Leon打量了他一会儿，点点头。“你不一定要回家。”

第二天早上他在Leon不平坦的沙发上醒来，希望能有宿醉的感觉，但他偏偏非常清醒，昨晚的一分一秒都清晰详尽。他借了一套衣服换上去上班，试着完全不去想Arthur。

 

① 三菜正餐（three course meal）：由开胃小菜/汤/沙拉+主菜+甜点/布丁组成的。http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20080314213404AAx2a9b  
以上这个网址讲的挺细致的，关于这三道菜具体怎么组成的。有兴趣的可以戳一下。

oooOooo

“我想跟人上床。”

Gwaine正看着一块混放着黑白石头的板子，他抬头看向Merlin。“嗯，你好，Merlin。见到你真高兴。”

他挪了一块石头，Merlin盯着板子。“这该死的是什么？”

“Go（棋和走同音），”Elena说。

Merlin眨眨眼。“你说什么？”

Gwaine大笑。“她不是说你该走了。她是说这个——”他指了指板子，“是Go。我们在玩Strip Go（据指正，貌似是翻转棋，总之是一种棋类）。”

“一起来？”Gwaine开口道，Merlin连忙举起手。“事实上，算了吧，我不想了解。”

“你的损失。”Gwaine坏笑着说。

Merlin转向Elena。“El，我需要你帮我买一套晚礼服。”

她挑起眉头，仍然望着板子。“没问题。但为什么？”

Merlin叹了一口气。“Arthur拖着我圣诞节去个愚蠢的慈善舞会。他说没有晚礼服是不会让我进的。”

Gwaine和Elena同时抬头瞪着Merlin。Merlin不安地扭动。“怎么了？”

“等等，重新说一遍，”Gwaine说。“你将去一个舞会——”

“圣诞节舞会，”Elena插嘴补充。

“——和威尔士王子？”

“作为他的男伴？”

Merlin的目光谨慎的在两人之间逡巡，最后尝试着开口，“有什么不对吗？”

“Elena，”Gwaine用一种慢吞吞的危险语调说着，Merlin条件性的害怕起来。“甜心，多准备点胶水，我得把客厅的玻璃灯给砸了。Merlin会需要一双水晶鞋的。”

Elena一阵轻笑。

“喔，真有趣。”Merlin怒道。“你们两个都很幽默。不是想的那样，好吗？只是公事而已，而且这是Morgana的主意。”

起码这是他所知道的真相。Arthur在过去的两周里一直和他保持着礼貌的距离。明显，拒绝接受皇家的‘我欠你’在某种程度上可是不能原谅的冒犯。

“Morgana——你是说，Morgana殿下，约克公主？”Gwaine随意问。“对你来说她就只是Morgana？”

Elena叹着气。“感觉我们好像都不了解他了。”  
“你将会在阳台上跟我们挥手，对吧，Merlin？嗨，你觉得他们会允许两个男人接吻，或者只是牵手吗？”

“天呐，闭嘴！”Merlin跳起来，握紧拳头。“这次给我闭嘴，Gwaine！”

他冲进花园，在甩上门之间听见了Gwaine迷茫的‘我说什么了？’。

当过了一会儿Elena走出房间时，Merlin基本上平静下来了。

“对不起，”他说，感激地拽上她拿给他的外套。“这几天真是漫长。你们两个可以过两个星期再来嘲笑我和Arthur不存在的浪漫史，好吧？不要在现在说，拜托。”

“不存在的浪漫史？”Elena重复一遍，神色变得柔和。“哦，Merlin。发生了什么？”

Merlin看着她，让他震惊的是，他感到嘴唇颤抖。他狠狠咬下，阻止它。两个星期以来Arthur近乎沉默的对待加上他‘你是我的朋友’的说法让他无以承受。

“我没有听你的，”Merlin说，在一阵寒风里颤抖。“我没有听你的，El，我本该听你的。我真的，真的应该。”

她走去抱住他，Merlin没做什么，只是伸手回抱住她，让自己被拥入怀中。

oooOooo  
之后，他们两个蜷在沙发上，看《黑爵士》①。Gwaine从厨房里闯进来，佯装皱眉。

“好吧，我做了饭。我甚至清理了该死的烤箱。也和我抱一下吧，”他一边宣告着一边爬到Merlin的另一侧，随意推挤他。

Merlin欣然挪了挪。“抱歉我大吼大叫的，”他主动说。

Gwaine戳戳他的肋骨。“可不是。”

Elena稍稍动了动，她的头把Merlin的手臂压麻了，但他太舒服放松了，并不想抱怨。

“那么之前说的，”Gwaine说。“你说想找个人上床？我认识一个踢球的家伙喜欢黑发twink②（这个词专指年少且体态苗条的gay，有点娈童/美少年这种意思貌似）。”

Merlin用肘推了推他。“我可不是twink。”

“那你觉得自己是什么？”

“我不知道。就只是个普通的家伙……普通人。”

Elena噗嗤一笑。

“喂，”Merlin抗议道。

她轻拍他的膝盖。“不是说你，是说Rowan Atkinson（憨豆先生的饰演者）。”

“电视上没在播憨豆先生！”

“我想起上次看到的场景。”

“你这个彻头彻尾的骗子③。不论如何——”Merlin转向Gwaine，“下次再说你的朋友好吗？我需要自己理一理头绪。我这么认为的。”  
Gwaine咧嘴大笑。“好主意。”  
他转过身子手臂扶住Merlin的腰，手掌放在了Elena的臀部。她把自己的手掌也附上去。

Merlin满足的咕哝着。“你们都是好人。”

他们两个都诡异的安静下来，很快Merlin就后悔他的不慎言辞了，努力躲开他们毫不留情的挠痒攻击。他们折磨他直到他无力说话，只能躺倒在那，笑得喘不过气来，无可奈何的抖动着想要抓住他们的手。  
oooOooo  
“Leon？”Morgana的声音很欢快。“Leon，Arthur？骑士风度的Leon？你嫉妒你的保镖？”

“这不好笑，Morgana！”Arthur怒气冲冲的，在镜子前费劲的整理领结。

“我不知道你在说些什么。我觉得挺好笑的。”

Arthur适时抬头，看到Morgana走进他的卧室，身上穿着贴身内衣。

“该死！”他抬手遮住眼睛。“Morgana，你不介意穿上衣服？”

她嘲讽一笑，在他的衣柜里翻翻找找。“喔，拜托，你又不是没见过。”

“是，而我也不想再看一次，所以可以请你穿上衣服吗？”

Morgana啧嘴。“真够古板。说真的，不列颠最可耻的皇室成员这一称谓放在你身上太浪费了。”

“看在上帝的份上，你是我姐姐！”

“同父异母的姐姐。不全算乱伦。”

Arthur气急败坏。“你知道吗，你嘴里时不时吐出来的惊悚言论太吓人了，Morgana。”

她大笑。“是吗，谢谢你，Arthur。你可真好。”

Arthur突然想起什么，转头去看她，眼睛直勾勾的瞪着她。“你干吗在这儿准备？难道你没有自己的宫殿或者黑暗领域之类的？”

“我有，但是这样更有趣。另外，我认为你需要和Marie呆一段时间。”

“谁是Marie？”

“给我弄头发和化妆的女孩。你的眼袋可不像你想的那么有吸引力。”她轻拍他的脸颊，好心的走出房间，虽然只是刚好停在门口。

Arthur照了照镜子，皱起眉头。“我没怎么睡。”

“毫无疑问，你痛苦的想象了一晚上Leon和Merlin在干吗。”Morgana站在门外嘲弄他。“说真的，Arthur， Leon对于这种事儿来说年纪太大了。”

“他才33岁！对于做爱来说哪里老了！”

“我是说对于这种愚蠢行为来说太老了。瞎子都知道你是怎么看Merlin的，Leon从你六岁就认识你了。你真的觉得他会这样对你？”

“是，没错。Merlin只是碰巧穿了他的衣服，真巧啊。”

“你不知道发生了什么。”Morgana从门口伸出手指，盛气凌人的戳向Arthur。“别这么快得出结论，Arthur。这样不会有好结果的。”

“但你没看见吗？太显而易见了。Leon总是喜欢Merlin的，甚至在意大利的时候就是。”

“天哪，你真的有这种缪想？Arthur，看在上帝的份上——Leon有女朋友了。”

Arthur转过身。“他什么？”

Morgana出现在门口，整齐的穿着一袭优美修身的紫红色长裙，及至脚踝，胸口开得很低，露出乳沟，已经低到让Arthur有些不适的地步。她看着他，神色愉但又一改常态的显出同情。

“哦，Arthur。”她叹气道。“有时事情没你想的复杂。④”  
他倒吸一口气。“那么Leon——”

“男女通吃，和Jenny Watkins约会四个月了。他们是认真的。”

Arthur盯着她，耳边传来奇怪的嗡鸣。“我早该知道的，不是吗？”

Morgana挑起眉毛。“是啊，”她用一种‘你偶尔就不能花点时间关心一下别人吗’的口气说。

Arthur别扭的推卸。“Leon和我在意大利的事之后有点闹翻了。那之后，总之就——我觉得我不适合去问他这些私人问题。”

Morgana坏笑着。“我猜他真的很喜欢Merlin，不是吗？”

Arthur瞪着她，她大笑着伸手拽住他的胳膊。“陪我一程？”

Arthur不情愿的哼了一声。“只到上车为止。我都还记得上次我把你护送得太好了。”

那个季度的名媛新秀舞会将要名垂青史，大抵会是因为Morgana。她身着一袭惊艳的黑色长裙，成功地使得其他人的初秀黯然失色，沦为她的背景。Uther气得差点和他们两个断绝关系，即使Arthur发誓他不知道她这么打算的。

Morgana喜乐的冲他一笑，挽住他的手臂。“我们来制造点丑闻吧。”

Arthur只能期望她是开玩笑的， 但是过去的经验告诉他，她很可能是认真的。

 

①《黑爵士》：英国一部电影，拍了四部。据说其英文台词写得很美，堪比莎翁戏剧。第一部背景是中世纪的英国宫廷，主角爱德蒙是个没希望继承王位的王子；后来的几部都是描述黑爵士的后代，爱德蒙成了伊丽莎白一世的朝臣。在第三部中的爱德蒙又成为摄政时代的朝臣，第四部中成为一战战壕中的黑爵士上尉。

② twink：同性恋俚语，是在同性恋的圈子里面，意思是a cute young male with nothing upstairs（漂亮年轻迷人的男同志）注意这字是不一定跟同性恋有关，只是他们圈子里面的流行用语。  
The label of Twink is used in gay slang to describe an attractive young or young-looking gay male (usually in his late teens or early twenties) with a slender build and little or no body hair）【标签twink是用在同性恋的俚语（行话）来形容，一个有吸引力的青年或看起来很年轻的男同性恋（通常是在他10多岁或20出头） ，他拥有苗条的体型和很少或根本没有体毛】

 

③：你这个彻头彻尾的骗子（you are a lying liar who lies）：这句话的我查了半天，找到一个出处，大家可以去看看。  
http://www.supernaturalwiki.com/index.php?title=Lying_Liar_That_Lies

④：有时事情没你想的复杂（Sometimes a cigar is just a cigar）：这句话我意译了一下，直译就是“雪茄有时就是雪茄”。这句话的来源据说是弗洛伊德，但是貌似没有明确的出处，比较公认的说法——他是在讲解梦与性暗示的时候提到这句话的，为了说明有时一件东西（如雪茄）可能有象征意义，有时也可能就只是个随机事物，没什么含义。  
这个是关于讨论这句话出处的地址：  
http://www.greenspun.com/bboard/q-and-a-fetch-msg.tcl?msg_id=00BGBz  
这个是关于这句话的解释：  
http://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20100309081337AAhjp7y

 

oooOooo  
Morgana在车道上撇下了他。Morgause，肯特女爵，大胆无畏的在同时到这儿，而Morgana几乎是心有灵犀的走到她边上去，给摄影师们摆造型，也给好几代易受影响的英国年轻人提供了手淫对象。Arthur翻了个白眼走了进去。

前厅非常宏大，人山人海。Arthur斜眼乱看，甚至还垫了垫脚，到处寻找Merlin，他们本该在这里碰面的。当他最后再一面大镜子前发现Merlin的时候，他正紧张的摆弄衣袖，Arthur有点口干。

有人肯定帮Merlin挑选了这套礼服，因为自从Arthur认识他，Merlin就从没有穿过什么刚好合身的衣服，但他的无尾礼服看上去很完美。礼服偏短，比起燕尾服更像是西装。Arthur不讨厌这种设计，但他总觉得它穿在合适的人身上好看。Merlin选了一条简单的黑色领带，细长但不会太细；他的头发看上去终于被打整的服帖一点了。他似乎很镇静，甚至于是漠然。

然而走近看，完全不是这么回事。Merlin脸色泛红。他的嘴唇是水亮的红色，像是Merlin已经咬了嘴唇大半天。他的眼睛发亮，带有忐忑不安的期待，他看上去紧张的像弓弦紧绷，蓄势待发。

“看起来挺好，”Arthur踱步到他身后，在Merlin耳边低语。

Merlin惊跳起来。“Arthur！操，你吓我一跳。”

“注意措词，Merlin。”Arthur坏笑着，一手放在Merlin的腰上稳住他。

他可以感到手掌下他的身体紧张颤抖。“准备好了？”

Merlin半转过身面对他，再次咬住嘴唇。“我没——这个东西——总是扣不上。”  
Arthur低头看到Merlin正在徒劳无功的试着摆弄着袖扣。Arthur恼怒的叹了一口气，试图掩盖同时产生的一阵同情。Merlin的手指和身上其他部分一样紧张不已；难怪他弄不好。

Arthur啧啧嘴，轻轻握住Merlin的手。“让我来。”

Merlin定住不动，直愣愣的瞪着前方，眼睛眨也不眨，直到Arthur熟练的扣上袖扣。

“好了，”他说。“都弄完了。”

“谢谢。”

“顺便说一声，你穿的很不错。”

Merlin叹气，同时也浅笑一下。“有人帮我，”他承认道，低头盯着脚。Arthur轻笑。“我看出来了。来吧。差不多该去聊聊天了。”

“Arthur。”Merlin轻触了他的手臂，让他停下。

Arthur转身看他。“又怎么了？”

“我，唔。”Merlin不安地挪了挪步子，最后带着一种古怪的决心抬头看Arthur。“瞧，你知道我不太懂得参加上层聚会。我是说，我上次参加可不怎么样，尽管你把人打飞了什么的。”

“Merlin——”

“我只是提个醒。我可能会搞砸的。”

“你不会，”Arthur说着，走近他然后看着他的眼睛。“Merlin，会好起来的。这里大部分人——”Arthur偏了偏下巴示意舞厅，“投资大笔钱在慈善上并且支持艺术。你们会谈的来的，我保证。如果你有任何麻烦，去找Morgana或者我就行。事实上，准确来说你直接去找Morgana好了——我可能是英国唯一一个不怕她的人。”

Merlin噗嗤一声。“那好吧。别怪我没提醒你。”

Arthur翻了个白眼，带着他登上台阶。

oooOooo

Merlin没有搞砸。

不是说Arthur就希望他搞砸，但是Merlin的确有笨手笨脚的天赋，特别是他在紧张的时候。除此之外，Arthur知道Merlin和他不同，他不习惯处于众人的焦点之中。

正因如此，当Arthur看到Merlin表现得有多棒时，他惊讶万分。

Arthur知道人们总想吸引他的注意力，因此他试图在开始时郑重的作个介绍。然而，当他带着Merlin去见埃塞克斯公爵Gaius时，Merlin立刻就被拽过去了，结果是因为Gaius在结婚前曾从事建筑行业。他与Merlin投缘就像是鸭子碰到水一样。

Arthur尽量多看了他们一会儿，但他很快就因需要周旋于宾客中而分心了。他对所有需要款待的人们致意；他对年轻女孩们（和不少男人）报以一笑。他们明显背负着要赢得他好感的任务，虽然他们大多和Arthur一样被责任束缚，并不热衷于此；他跳舞，他假装喝酒。

期间，他设法进行了好几次相当有用的谈话。Arthur相当厚脸皮的利用每一个机会给基金筹款。他从Morgana那里学到这点的。

每时每刻，他都用余光看着Merlin，当他看到Merlin的进步时，他不住的感到惊奇——还有一点不满。

那个笨拙而手足无措的男孩不见了。Merlin微笑着，大笑着，谈吐开朗，随意自在。他在社交礼节允许的范围里与人接触，在对方接触他时会脸红，样子讨人喜爱。

Arthur总是认为Merlin对于自己给别人的影响毫无察觉，但现在，他娴熟的扮演着‘可爱-单纯-天才’的角色。也许是因为这并不是表演，Arthur知道这点的。他只是从未见过Merlin如此开朗，在被陌生人团团围住时如此自在放松。

他没有影响他人，准确来说没有，但似乎他对Arthur造成了影响，Arthur觉得浑身不适。他总是认为Merlin需要他的保护——事实上，甚至依赖他的保护。这么想也许太过自私，但在这看到Merlin完全不需要他的帮助，让Arthur不由感到一股懊悔与担忧纠结心中。如果Merlin不需要他的保护，那么Arthur对他而言有何用处？

人们也向他打听Merlin，Arthur试着谨慎回答。他知道过多的赞美会害了他，但他彻底爱上Merlin的作品了，难以含蓄不表。

当Arthur从Merlin文件夹里翻出来小屋的稿纸，想象着将它建筑成真时，喜爱之情难以不表。赞叹难抑，是因为Merlin可能会和Bors争论直至口干舌燥，但他会花无数个夜晚来重做整层楼，哪怕只为增加一点点能让人们早日住进房屋的可能。喜爱难掩，是因为Merlin在周末来网站或者电话中心帮忙，哪怕没人这么要求。是因他暖气不足的窄小公寓里却让Gwen削减他一半的薪水只为有些项目可能无法确保。

Arthur礼貌一笑，自然的谈论着Merlin——非要说区别的话，他稍稍贬低了一下Merlin，但说的很明显，让人一眼看出他不过是谦虚。这天晚上结束的时候，Merlin的口袋可能会鼓起来，满满的塞着他得到的名片。

Arthur应该感到高兴——毕竟，这是此行的目的。但每当看到Merlin对别人灿烂一笑，每当有人妨碍了他去加入Merlin的谈话，他胃部的下沉感不断增加。

“某人做得不错，”Morgana在他耳边低语。

Arthur瞥一眼她手中的香槟酒杯，皱起眉头。“你喝了多少？”

她得意一笑，向他斜了斜酒杯。“你可不是我的监护人，亲爱的弟弟。我是说你那位站在那边的小朋友呢。”

Arthur由着她的目光看过去，心中一沉。

Merlin正在和James Ector说话，他是名列前10的建筑公司的总裁。如果他仅仅只是在谈话，那倒挺好的。但Ector在调戏他；他明显得就只差脱衣服了，而Merlin——Merlin俏皮的笑着（原文说smile slyly，我觉得会不会是shyly写错了？），目光从睫毛下透出，不管Ector说什么都鼓励的点点头。

“我觉得他挺可爱的，害羞的乡村男孩。”Morgana慢慢说，显然很享受于此。“你没告诉他别把生意和找乐子搞混了？”

“抱歉，离开一下。”Arthur低吼一声就走了过去。

他知道他不该的。他知道这只是条件反射（原文说的是膝跳反应，意译一下），他应该处理得更好的。他总是在学习不要冲动行事，但在内心深处，他仍然是那个九岁男孩，不愿意Morgana和他的狗玩。

“Merlin，可算找到你了，”Arthur僵着脸笑了笑说，笑容僵硬得他下巴都酸了。无视Merlin的惊讶，Arthur一手揽过他的肩膀，另一只手伸向Ector。“很久不见了，Ector先生。”

“殿下，”Ector似乎疑惑了一下，但接着他扫过Arthur紧握在Merlin肩上的手指时，他就露出恍然大悟的表情。“荣幸见到您。”

Merlin看着他，蹙起眉。“Arthur，怎么——”

他说到一半就停下，但还是来不及了。当听到“Arthur”这个随意的称呼时，他稍稍张了张眼睛，然后坏笑起来。Arthur同样用一个坏笑来回应，他能做出的最流气的坏笑。Merlin来回看着他们，满脸通红，但明显他对社交规范的掌握有点进步了，因为直到Ector借故离开他才把Arthur推开。

“你该死的在干吗？”周围一没人Merlin就立刻嘶声道。他气愤的甩掉Arthur胳膊。

“拜托，总得有人在你彻底犯傻之前帮你一把，”Arthur低声怒吼。

“我到底怎么就犯傻了？和别人说话？”

“你那叫和人说话？”他抓住Merlin的手肘。“拜托。我们该走了。”

“为什么？”

“因为我是王子所以我不能呆太久，不然别人就没法放开玩。”他说着就开始往出口走了，拖着一个不情愿的Merlin。

“那我为什么要走？”Merlin气冲冲的问，“我可不是什么尊贵的客人。”

Arthur停下来，转身在Merlin耳边低语，语气忿忿。“你和我一起来的，Merlin。你他妈别想和别人一起离开。”

无视Merlin愤怒的连串抱怨，Arthur坚决的把他推出舞厅，走下楼梯看见了看上去有点被欺负了的Leon。

“开车，”Arthur说。“我们要走了。”

MErlin利用这个时间终于挣脱了双手束缚，冲出大门，跑进12月里清冷的夜色中。Arthur给Leon做了个‘别问’的表情，也跟了上去。

“Merlin，到里面来，”Arthur说，却并不抱什么希望。他目光扫过四周。这里不会有狗仔队，但周围有驾驶员和泊车服务生，还有他自己的保镖。

这不是进行对话的最好场所，但Merlin对于社交礼节的认知显然也就到此为止了。

“你他妈在干什么，Arthur？”Merlin突然骂道，握紧拳头。“你知不知道你在暗示什么？他会认为——他会认为——”

“我们睡过了。是的。”Arthur迎面对上他的眼睛。“我没觉得有什么不对。”

“你没有——”Merlin呛了一口。“你没觉得不对？你疯了？”

“你才疯了？”Arthur怒道，“James Ector，Merlin？你在想什么？他让卡里古拉像复活节兔子一样。①”

Merlin用手指按住鼻梁。“他是个商人，Arthur，不是怪物。我不认为他早餐要吃婴儿。”

“从他炒人的频率来看呢？他还不如是怪物呢。”

“所以你就表现得跟个原始人类似的？老天啊，Arthur。我是个成年人，看在上帝的份上。我可以保护自己。”

“不能从这些人中保护自己，你不能的——你甚至不了解他们！”

“你想让我了解他们的！”

“我不是说圣经里的意思！”②

Merlin瞪眼看着他。Arthur咽一口唾沫，逐渐冷静下来。他意识到他胸膛起伏；他喘气太急了。不知是第一次还是再一次的，他开始感到远处交通的喧杂声，感到身边清冷的空气。他颤抖一下。

“Arthur。”Merlin轻轻说。“你嫉妒了？”

Arthur闭上双眼。“是。”

他希望Merlin别再说下去了。但是Merlin从来没做过他希望的事，所以当然他接着问下去，不间断的仿佛是一只拿到了啃咬玩具的小狗。

“是因为我为你工作而你不希望我跳槽？”Merlin的语调很谨慎，如履薄冰。“还是因为——”

Arthur摇摇头，抬头看他，精疲力尽不愿抵抗。“因为你在想开瓶时把该死的软塞给捅进去了。因为你戴了眼镜。因为你在大笑的时候发出那种愚蠢的声音让我想跟你一起笑。”他看了看Merlin的表情，叹了一口气。“因为我好像爱上了一个完完全全的白痴。”

Merlin发出一声闷笑——一半有些惊讶，一半不可置信，总体来说是纯粹的本能。他动了动嘴，没发出声。

“该你说点什么了，“Arthur跟他说，竟然有点支吾，这让他自己都很震惊。“比如说‘见鬼去吧’或者‘我不干’或者‘我再也不想见到你’或者——”

Merlin轻轻勾起唇角，露出一个狡猾的笑容。“‘闭嘴’行吗？”

Arthur眨眨眼，有点头晕。“看情况。如果你——”

Merlin走近一步，吻住他。  
他既大胆又紧张。如果Arthur还有一点点理智，他还可以体谅Merlin的，但他在一分钟前就推心置腹，向Merlin倾诉衷肠了，所以他仅仅是搂住Merlin的腰一把按在身前，礼尚往来，回吻他。

Merlin尝起来像夏天——有眼睑上阳光的调皮戏弄；有新酿的顷刻醉人；有暴雨前刺鼻的气息；肾上腺素的刺激味随着Arthur被推下悬崖重重跌入碧海怀抱中而不断增加。

他把Merlin拥得更紧，让自己沉陷其中，手指紧紧扣在Merlin的背上，Merlin的臀部刚好压在重要部位上，不适而紧密，同时他们的舌头纠缠在一起，渴望太盛以至于谈不上任何形式的优美文雅，但是真的太美妙了。Arthur的牙齿用一种在某些国家甚至算犯法的方式挑逗Merlin的下唇，而Merlin发出一声压抑的呻吟，让Arthur一震，由于渴望而颤栗。

他怎么会忘记这样拥着Merlin是什么样的感觉？他怎么能说服自己过着不能拥抱他的人生？显然，Merlin是对的——Arthur是疯了，当他——

“先生们。”

他们慢慢分开，Arthur有点眩晕的眨眨眼。过了一会儿他才反应过来是Leon的声音，然后他立刻就满脸通红了。在他旁边，Merlin不比他好，他脸颊烧红，手仍然搅在Arthur的夹克里。

Leon毫不掩饰他的愉快。“我很抱歉打扰你们，但我想你们也许希望知道车还在候着。”

Arthur清了清喉咙。“当然。谢谢你，Leon。”

Merlin不自在的挪步，站到一边去不知道看哪好。Arthur意识到人们在看，但他不怎么在乎。他抓住Merlin的手握紧，鼓励他抬头。

“跟我回家？”

Merlin低头看一眼他们的手，然后给Arthur一个深深的询问的表情。过了半天，他才轻柔的笑了，点点头。“好。”

他们走下楼梯，当Leon经过他们的时候Arthur用手肘推了推他。“别一副自鸣得意的样子。”

“如你所愿，殿下，”Leon的口气明显有些洋洋得意，“只是我赢了Morgana殿下一个赌——”

Merlin大笑。

Arthur很确信在他拖着Merlin到车上的途中起码看到一台相机的闪光。见鬼的要失控了，他的父亲可能会想杀了他，但Arthur不会在意了。

在车里，Merlin对他咧嘴一笑，与他手指相扣，而Arthur很确信他可以明天早上再来处理繁杂琐事。

 

①他让卡里古拉像复活节兔子一样。”（The man makes Caligula look like an Easter bunny.）：卡里古拉是罗马帝国朱利亚•克劳狄王朝的第三位皇帝盖约•凯撒（公元37-41年在位）的别名，他以残暴奢靡闻名，是暴君的典型。所以这里Arthur是想说Ector很坏，能把卡里古拉弄得跟小兔子一样。

②“你想让我了解他们的！”  
“我不是说圣经里的意思！”  
（“You wanted me to get to know them!”  
“Not in the biblical sense, I didn’t!”）： in the biblical sense指某句话、某个词按圣经翻译的时代的意思来解释。因为几千年来，英语用法也有发展变化，很多现在的使用方式在2000年前是有很大不同的。最常见的用法就是He KNEW her in the biblical sense，know在圣经里，其实是指两人有性关系，如“And Adam knew Eve his wife” 上文说get to know them，所以这里Arthur回not in the biblical sense。

 

oooOooo

当英国王储Arthur Pendragon向他交往了四年的男朋友Merlin Emrys求婚，并且克拉伦斯宫也发布适当声明这一新闻传出时，英国没人感到惊讶。当然，在媒体的一路追踪报道下，虽然Arthur王子和Emrys先生的恋情也是起起伏伏——甚至有一次分开了几周，但他们仍是欧洲最稳定最恩爱的名人情侣。

白金汉宫没有发布官方声明，这本身就弄得谣言四起。（根据小道消息，国王和Emrys的关系不过是普通客套和礼节）。然而，陛下身边一位相当大胆的亲信高价卖出了一段暗中录下的国王对于这一新闻看法的录音。

Uther说：‘西班牙王子娶了个真人秀明星；瑞典公主则嫁给了她的健身教练，看在上帝的份上，我的儿子可能是个同性恋，但起码他没找个文盲。’

当媒体如获至宝时，Uther平静地宣布他将要去度三个月的假，留下Arthur尽力来对付被彻底惹恼的西班牙和瑞典皇室，以及他那位一听到Uther的名字就止不住大笑的未婚夫。

据Morgana看来，他们做的相当不错，而且Arthur本来就不喜欢去瑞典的。

Merlin将永远不会获得任何专业奖项，即使经常获得提名。但是，他会名列英联邦里最成功的建筑师之中的。几年之内，他就能赚足够的钱为贫困儿童开设一个艺术学校，除了他和Arthur做志愿活动之外，他将会长期管理这所学校。

婚后两年，在一次访问意大利后，Arthur和Merlin不会像报道说的那样返回伦敦，而是神秘失踪，不过他们的随从人员倒不怎么惊讶。当他们在两天后重新出现时，会有点晒伤，止不住笑意，而Leon则翻个白眼，怅然一笑，却什么也不说。

完


End file.
